School Loves
by Hsh623
Summary: Chanyeol si Uke Gagal dan Sehun si agresif mencari cinta di tahun ketiga SMA demi memenangkan tantangan, apakah mereka dapat menemukannya, Krisyeol & Kaihun
1. Chapter 1

School Loves

Pair : Krisyeol Kaihun

Rated : M

By Hsh623

o0o

Chanyeol POV

Ekhem, ekhem, tak terasa sudah kelas tiga aja dan bentar lagi tamat, oh maaf, kalian belum kenal aku siapa?

Namaku Park Chanyeol, seorang namja berpenampilan seme berhati uke, begitu kata mereka, wajar sih karena badan ku yang tinggi bagaikan tiang listrik tapi jamin deh kalau kalian dekat sama aku kalian pasti bilang gak cocok jadi seme karena aku itu cute maksimal..

oke balik ke topik, aku sudah kelas tiga, sudah banyak hal yang aku alami contohnya, cabut, membuat kerusuhan dikelas, menjadi murid paling disayangi guru karena kenakalannya, sampai menjadi top 5 di kelas dengan nilai paling bagus, tapi ada yang belum lengkap yah, kalian tau lah anak SMA, Pacar!? bayangin aku udah 3 tahun jadi anak SMA sampai sekarang belum punya kekasih orang mau bilang apa? malah aku jomblo dari lahir alias belum pernah pacaran, gimana dong?

Sehun POV

Cek,cek,cek gantian!

namaku Wu Sehun yang paling hot, sexy, dan idola para seme, ingat ya kalau aku itu si body semok idola semua pria sama kasusnya kayak Chanyeol, aku pengen punya pacar di tahun ke-3 aku di sekolah yang suka sama aku itu banyak yang selera aku yang gak ada, banyak yang muji body hotnya aku tapi pada gak berani nembak aku, aku kanjadi bingung

*Chanyeol datang memotong pembicaraan

itu mah karena loh agresif

*kembali ke Sehun

Nah, itu permasalahannya banyak yang bilang aku itu agresif dan selalu nyerang seme duluan jadi banyak seme yang takut sama aku, makanya tipe aku itu yang berani nya kayak aku jadi kalau ada satu langsung aja hubungi kontak ku di 0813xxxxxxxx,

Hunnie tunggu ya~

Back to Normal POV

o0o

itulah akhir dari sesi curhat curhatan duo sahabat yang berharap punya pacar di tahun ketiga mereka Park Chanyeol si tampan ala seme tapi cute maksimal dan si Agresif Sehun mereka satu satunya orang yang menjomblo di kelas mereka makanya mereka hari ini sehabis pulang sekolah membuka sesi curhat curhatan bareng UKE UKE ELIT atau biasa di sebut (UUE) yang beranggotakan Kim Minseok, Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Cho Kyuhyun, dan mereka dua tentunya

"jadi gimana dong caranya ngilangin kutukan jomblo mengerikan ini" kata Chanyeol masang puppy eyes gak cocok banget sama stylenya membuat semua anggota memutar bola mata

"oh, please deh Chan Chan gak cocok sok cute gitu" kata Baekhyun

"gini aja jalan tengahnya kalian berdua buat taruhan biar seru, yang gagal punya pacar sampai perpisahan kita, orang itu harus strip tease di atas stage perpisahan gimana?" tawar Kyuhyun si namja chubby bermulut pedas

"oke siapa takut" kata Sehun, membanggakan diri

"gak usah semangat banget deh, hun, nanti kamu yang kalah" kata Kyungsoo dia tipe namja yang sopan

"masih lama aja pun perpisahan, 6 bulan lagi kan?" kata Sehun

"Boleh juga, waktunya lumayan lama" kata Chanyeol

"asyik, malam perpisahan kita pasti bakal seru" kata Baekhyun

"iya iya senang banget ngeliat jomblo kesiksa" kata Chanyeol

"Nah, karena kalian pada setuju rapat dadakan kita akhiri, saatnya pulang ke rumah masing masing" kata Kyuhyun, iya memang dia ketua kelompok satu ini, semua anggota pun membubarkan diri masing masing, terlihat Sehun yang terakhir meninggalkan ruangan karena ada urusan katanya

UUE, beranggotakan Kyuhyun sebagai ketua kelompok dan pacar dari Shim Changmin ketua OSIS, SMA XOXO ini. next, ada si kalem Do Kyungsoo, katanya dia punya pacar namun dia gak mau kasih tau siapa pacarnya, banyak yang bilang pacarnya anak sekolah tetangga dan anggota genk motor, makanya anak alim kayak Kyungsoo gak mau malu punya pacar bejat kayak dia, alhasil identitasnya di rahasiakan, Kemudian Byun Baekhyun yang berisik, sangkinh berisiknya semua orang tau pacarnya, Huang Zitao kepala klub Wushu di SMA XOXO, sisanya si duo jomblo yang satu sok cute dan si agresif

o0 Krisyeol 0o

Park Chanyeol bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang dibonceng sepeda dengan pacarnya Changmin, Sehun masih di ruangan masih ada urusan katanya dan Baekhyun yang naik bus bareng Tao, sedangkan Kyungsoo... dia pacarnya misterius jadi pulang sendiri, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat teman temannya itu, dia sangat iri sebenarnya, menurutnya dia yang paling tampan dan menarik diantara mereka semua namun kenapa dia tak punya pacar, punya pacar pasti menyenangkan, pergi kecan, pulang di jemput, ada yang selalu menanyai kabar, haah kapan dia punya pacar?

Bahkan ketika dia menyetujui tantangan itu dia sebenarnya tak yakin dengan tantangan itu, dia menggembungkan pipinya imut, tuhan tolong kirimkan seorang dewa Yunani untuknya yang tinggi dan gagah doanya

Brrm Brrrmm (Suara motor)

Seorang namja yang mengendarai motor dengan jaket kulit dan skinny jeansnya datang mendekati Park Chanyeol, orang yang di datangi hanya takjub dengan kekerenan orang itu membuat mata bulat itu makin bulat, orang yang mendatanginya telah mematikan mesin motornya, membuka helmnya menampilkan wajah tampannya yang bak dewa Yunani serta rambut Gray miliknya

Oh Tuhan apa kau mendengar doa jomblo ngenes kayak Chanyeol

"Halo, apa kau tau soal UUE?" tanyanya, oh my god suaranya seksi banget dalam hati Chanyeol

"iya, aku anggotanya" kataku semangat

"oh, udah pulang?" tanyanya lagi

"udah, dari tadi" kataku

"oh ya udah, makasih" jawabnya lalu mengambil Hp, sumpah cuek banget dan irit bicara, niatan Chanyeol kan pengen jadiin dia pacar, ugh Chanyeolkan jadi sebal di giniin, Aha Park Chanyeol punya ide

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah selokan di dekat sekolahnya dan ...

"Awww!" pekik Chanyeol, yang tadi sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya ke selokan untuk mencari perhatian namja cuek itu, serius Chanyeol terluka betulan dan mengeluarkan darah, namja yang sibuk dengan hpnya pun menghampirinya dan membantu Chanyeol berdiri

"sakit?" tanyanya

"pake ditanya sakitlah" jawab Chanyeol dengan jurus imut andalannya, mata di lebarin, bibir maju 5 cm

"ya udah duduk di tanah dulu, gak apa apakan? biar aku obatin" katanya, dia mengambil kotak P3K di bawah bangku motornya itu dan mengobati luka Chanyeol, Chanyeol terus tersenyum gaje melihat ketampanan namja itu dari dekat

"wow, kamu jago banget ya ngobatinnya" kata Chanyeol memuji usai diobati

"maklum mahasiswa kedokteran" katanya, what? beruntung banget Chanyeol dapat namja yang matang dan dokter pula

"keren dong" kata Chanyeol

"udah kamu pulang aja, nanti di cariin eommamu, naik bus atau taxi aku cariin, kayaknya taxi aja deh, kakimu kan luka, biar aku bayarin" katanya panjang lebar, ternyata dia bisa ngomong panjang lebar juga, dan dia baik banget, jadi Chanyeol dicariin taxi sama namja itu dan Chanyeol diantar sampai naik taxi sama namja itu serta dibayarin, namja itu gak ikut cuma sampai situ doang tapi berkat keisengan Chanyeol pada saat namja itu memapah tubuh Chanyeol, Chanyeol sempat merogoh kantung jaketnya dan mendapatkan name tag yang tertulis

Wu Yifan - Dokter Muda

wahh, Chanyeol sangat bahagia, namja itu akan menjadi target sasarannya

Di depan gerbang sekolah,

"Gege, dah lama nunggu?" tanya Sehun

"lumayanlah, ayo pulang" kata Yifan kepada adiknya

o0 Kaihun 0o

Sehun sedang menyelesaikan prnya setelah rapat UUE, biar dirumah gak kerepotan itu memang kebiasaan Wu Sehun, dia lebih suka pr dikerjakan di sekolah dari pada di rumah untung mudah jadi dia cepat menyelesaikan takut membuat gege nya menunggu lama, ketika hendak menyusun bukunya Sehun di kejutkan kedatangan seseorang tanpa mengetuk ruangan khusus UUE

"Hei!" teriak namja itu membuat Sehun merasa jengah sangat tak sopan, namja itu memakai seragam SMA Crown tetangga mereka, apa yang dilakukannya disini, malah tak sopan lagi

"hei, kau sangat tidak sop..--an" kata Sehun agak terputus karena terkejut melihat wajah tampan sang namja yang dapat membuat hatinya meleleh seketika

"aku mau tanya apa ini benar ruangan UUE?" tanyanya

"iya" jawabku

"anggotanya mana semua?" kata nya lagi

"sudah pulang semua, tinggal aku" jawab Sehun dengan senyuman menggoda andalannya

"oh, kalau gitu aku permisi" kata Namja itu hendak pergi, namun di hentikan oleh Sehun, Sehun menarik tangan namja itu lalu langsung menciumnya, kaget? Sehun memang agresif, ciumann mereka berlangsung lumayan lama hingga namja itu tersadar dan mendorong Sehun

"kenapa? padahal itu sangat seru?" ucap Sehun menggoda

"maaf, aku punya pacar" katanya

"oh, benarkah? kalau begitu bagaimana menjadi teman? (tapi mesra - sambung Sehun dalam hati)" kata Sehun

"namaku Sehun" kata Sehun

"aku Kim Jongin biasa dipanggil Kai" katanya

"nice to meet you" kata Sehun namun dia sudah mendapat sms dari gegenya yang sudah di pintu gerbang sekolah

"oh sorry Kai, aku duluan, dan semoga kita jumpa lagi dilain kesempatan" kata Sehun sambil memberi gerlingan nakal, semenjak saat itu Sehun sudah menjadikan Kai sebagai targetnya, dia sangat tampan siapa yang tidak mau samanya? dan kelihatan dia sangat bad boy dari penampilannya berantakan apalagi dia bersekolah di sekolah sekitar sini jadi mudah menggapainya, oh ya Sehun sangat suka tantangan mungkin, namja Kai itu sangat menantang untuk Sehun

ketika melihat gegenya yang sedang menunggu Sehun pun membuang jauh pikiran kotornya

o0 Normal POV 0o

Keesokan harinya,

"Sehun!!!" teriak Chanyeol di dalam kelas, begitu juga Sehun

"Chanyeol!!" teriak si Agresif

"aku menemukan targetnya" kata Sehun semangat

"aku juga" kata Chanyeol

"kita sebutkan namanya sama sama, 1! 2! 3!" kata Sehun

"Wu Yifan!" kata Chanyeol

"Kim Jongin!" kata Sehun

TBC

hei, author balik dengan ffn ini, thank buat reader dan reviewsnya, coba tebak alurnya atau siapa pacar Jongin? and ini ff terinspirasi dari meme Kim Sohyun eonnie, kamsamnida


	2. Chapter 2

School Loves

Main Pair : Krisyeol, Kaihun

Rated : M

by Hsh623

o0o

"Wu Yifan!"

"Kim Jongin!"

teriak kedua namja itu, untung ini masih jam 6.30 belum banyak siswa yang datang hanya 6 orang yang menjadi korban, teriakan yang dapat memekakkan telinga termasuk Kyuhyun yang selalu datang pagi

"Aigoo, ada apa pagi-pagi begini!" marah Kyuhyun tanpa sadar eksperesi senangnya Chanyeol, dan muka datarnya Wu Sehun

"wait, apa yang barusan kau katakan tadi?" tanya Sehun serius

"Wu Yifan" kata Chanyeol sambil mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali

"Park Chanyeol, kau ingin ku bunuh?" tanya Sehun nyalang

"wae?" tanya Chanyeol sangat polos

"Aigoo, marga target mu apa?" tanya Sehun mulai geram melihat teman Dobinya ini

"Wu?" katanya

"margaku?" tanya Sehun lagi

"Wu, kok bisa mirip ya?" pikir Chanyeol bingung

"dia hyung ku!!" teriak Sehun

"Apa!! Dia hyung mu! aigoo aku tak menyangka, berarti semalam dia menunggu pulang?" tanya Chanyeol

"ya iyalah, masa iya iya dong, DAN AKU TAK MAU KAU MENDEKATI HYUNGKU!!!!" bentak Sehun

"kenapa? harusnya kau senang jodoh Hyungmu adalah sahabat baikmu" kata Chanyeol

"siapa yang mau punya kakak ipar yang idiot" kata Sehun

"huh, kusumpahi si targermu menolak cintamun ,amin!" kata Chanyeol kesal, berdiri dari bangkunya sambil terpincang pincang akibat akting jatuhnya kemarin, Chanyeol meringis ingin menangis menahan rasa sakit di kakinya, Chanyeol menuju BK unyuk ijin pulang tadinya dia ingin membagi kabar gembira dengan Sehun yang malahan membuat moodnya memburuk, bagusan dia pulang daripada menahan rasa sakit di sekolah

sebetulnya Sehun tidak benar benar kesal dengan Chanyeol, hanya saja merasa sebal dengan Chanyeol suka dengan Hyungnya, Sehun sangat merasa bersalah telah membentak sahabatnya dan mengatainya tak pantas untuk Hyungnya, apalagi melihat kaki Chanyeol yang terpincang pincang membuat dia khawatir tapi karena gengsinya yang tinggi itu dia biarkan saja

o0 Krisyeol 0o

Sambil berjalan pulang Chanyeol memperhatikan name tag milik Wu Yifan sambil tersenyum bak orang gila, meski kakinya sakit luar biasa, dia benar benar jatuh cinta pandangan pertama kepada Yifan yang ternyata kakaknya Sehun, bagai kaset rusak, dia ingat dari sekolah rumah Sehun lah tempat yang paling dekat kira kira 900 meter, dengan muncul berbagai ide licik, Chanyeol memutuskan ke rumah Sehun dengan alasan mengembalikan name tag

Ting Tong

Chanyeol memencet bel rumah Sehun semoga ada orang di rumah harapnya, kalau perlu Yifan juga ada

Ting Tong

pencetnya lagi.

"Chakkaman!" teriak wanita yang pasti ibunya Sehun alias calon mertuanya, setelah menunggu pintu dibuka, muncullah seorang Yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik di mata Chanyeol

"Annyeong, Ahjumma!" sapa Chanyeol ceria seperti biasa

"Annyeong Chanyeol-ah, ada apa pagi pagi datang kesini, kau tidak boloskan?" tanya Eomma Sehun

"tidak aku tadi sekolah sekarang ijin pulang karena sakit kebetulan lewat sini, mau ngasih ini name tag Yifan Hyung hari itu terjatuh" kat Chanyeol

"ya ampun, anak itu memang ceroboh, terima kasih sudah repot repot kesini padahal sedang sakit" kata Eomma Sehun

"tidak, bukan masalah yang besar kok Ahjumma, sebagai manusia kita harus saling tolobg menolong" kata Chanyeol, mencoba mengambil hati Eomma cinta pandangan pertamanya itu

"kalau gitu Chanyeol pamit dulu Ahjumma" kata Chanyeol

"ya nak, hati hati" kata Eomma Sehun, namun wajahnya mengkerut melihat jalan Chanyeol tertatih tatih

"tunggu, Chanyeol masuk ke dalam" ajak Eomma Sehun

"masuk saja, ayo!" teriak Eomma Sehun melihat wajah kebingungan Park Chan, Chanyeol pun menuruti saja sambil di bantu Ahjumma duduk di ruang tamu, Chanyeol hanya diam ketika ahjumma membawakan air hangat untuknya

"terima kasih, ahjumma, maaf merepotkanmu" kataku

"tak apa, kau kan teman baik putraku, oh tunggu biar kupanggil Yifan, dia seorang dokter mana tau bisa membantu" kata Eomma Sehun, membuat hati Chanyeol mengadakan festival kembang api dadakan, tapi sebelum dipanggil yang bersangkutan sudah muncul duluan, dengan jas putihnya dan skinny jeans pas seperti gaya dokter muda lainnya

"eomma apa kau lihat name tagku? sepertinya aku menjatuhkannya?" sambung Yifan tidak tahu seorang namja bermata bulat sedang menatap kagum ketampanannya

"kebetulan sekali, ini, dari nak Chanyeol, dia menemukan katanya dia jumpa di jalan" kata Eommanya membuat dia menyerngit lalu kaget melihat orang yang sedang duduk di sofa

"kau? bocah yang semalam" kata Yifan agak dingin

"annyeong hyung" sapa Chanyeol

"Yifan, kakinya cidera coba kau obati atau kusuk, apapun itu kasihan anak manis seperti dia jalannya pincang seperti itu, kalau bisa kau antar dia pulang" ucap Eomma Sehun, membuat Chanyeol sangat bahagia tentunya bak memenangkan Jackpot

"Aigoo eomma, dia kan sudah besar" kata Yifan

"dia sahabat adikmu, tolonglah dia sebagai rasa terima kasihmu atas penemuan name tagmu" kata Eomma Sehun meninggalkan Duo tiang itu, Yifan menghela nafas

"kau sudah kasih obat?" tanya Yifan lalu berjongkok mengambil kaki Kanan Chanyeol yang terluka, dan melihatnya, Chanyeol meringis kakinya di pegang tangan Yifan

"sudah, obat merah" kata Chanyeol, dibalas anggukan Oleh Yifan, padahal Yifan bisa lihat sendiri bekas tetesan obat merah di kakinya itu, kemudian Yifan mulai memijat kaki Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol menegang bagai disambar listrik 1000 volt

"Hyung?" kata Chanyeol gugup

"anggap ucapan terima kasih" kata Yifan, melanjutkan kegiatan memijat kaki Chanyeol, wajah Chanyeol memerah tidak meyangka di perlakukan seperti ini, dia di berasa di bawa ke langit ke tujuh

20 menit berlalu, pijatan Yifan pun selesai di akhiri oleh hembusa nafas Yifan di atas kaki yang dipijatnya itu, namun adegan itu membuat Chanyeol dengan polosnya mengatakan

"Kiss?"

"Huh?" balas Yifan bingung

"bukankah seharusnya kau mencium lukaku biar cepat sembuh? ciuman dokter bisa membuat luka cepat smbuh" kata Chanyeol sangat polos bagai anak TK membuat Yifan tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Chanyeol, Chanyeol bersemu merah baru sadar apa yang barusan dia ucapkan, bahkan sekarang dia ingin menguburkan dirinya ke kali ciliwung *ngawur*

Yifan tanpa aba aba mencium kaki Chanyeol

"nah, semoga lekas sembuh" kata Yifan, dan adegan itu dilihat Eomma Sehun yang tersenyum geli melihat duo tiang itu, tadinya si Eomma akan membawakan cemilan untuk mereka berdua

Chanyeol sungguh bahagia diperlakukan seperti ini orang yang bersifat dingin dan cuek mau mencium kakinya daebak, dalam hatinya,

"aku mau ambil tas dulu ya, biar ku antar pulang sekalian mau ke rumah sakit" kata Yifan lalu pergi, dan datanglah eomma Sehun

"gimana pijatnya, udah enakan?" tanyanya

"lumayan Eomma" kata Chanyeol gugup maklum jumpa Camer

"oh, makanlah ini kue sambil nunggu Yifan turun" kata Eomma Sehun

"Yifan itu dingin dan cuek, tapi dia bakal tersenyum dan berlaku baik kepada orang yang dianggap sebagai adiknya" kata Eomma Sehun, membuat Chanyeol tersedak kuenya, jangan bilang dia mencium kaki Chanyeol karena

'DIANGGAP SEBAGAI ADIKNYA

'DIANGGAP SEBAGAI ADIKNYA'

'DIANGGAP SEBAGAI ADIKNYA'

Hell, kata kata itu terus terngiang di kepalanya hingga pusing, Chanyeol gak mau hanya sebagai adiknya Yifan

"Hei! kau! sahabat Sehun!" teriak Yifan sambil mengibas tangannya didepan wajah Chanyeol, membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol

"oh, Hyung, ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol

"ayo pergi, rumahmu dimana?" tanya Yifan

"di dekat dengan Bank A, sebuah flat lumayan besar di sebelah bank itu" Kata Chanyeol masih dalam lamunannya

"oh, dekat sini" kata Yifan, Lalu berpamitan dengan ibunya serta Chanyeol juga berpamitan, sebelum berangkat Yifan memakaikan Helm kepada Chanyeol lalu memakai helmnya sendiri, tadinya Chanyeol hendak tersipu malu namun dia urung masih mengingat ucapan Eomma Sehun yang buat ia kesal

Jadi pas Yifan menghidupkan motornya Chanyeol langsung memeluk erat pinggang Yifan, menjadikannya korban kekesalan Chanyeol

"hei, kau terlalu keras memeluknya, lagipula kau seperri anak kecil saja pakai acara peluk peluk" hendak melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dipinggangny, bakat Chanyeol yang melakukan hal nekat saat terpojok kembali keluar

"Hiks...aku takut hyung, aku takut naik kereta Hyung, jika tidak pelukan aku akan melayang" ucap Chanyeol dengan puppy eyes adalannya

"ya sudah kalau begitu peluk yang erat ya" ucap Yifan lalu menjalankan motornya, selama perjalnan Chanyeol menikmati eangi tubuh Yifan yang sedan ia peluk, oh betapa beruntungnya da, selama ini Chanyeol belum pernah sampai ketahap ini jika pdkt sama orang lain, Yifan sebetulnya sangat risih dengan Chanyeol yang sedang menciumi wangi punggungnya itu, mau gimana lagi Yifan takut Chanyeol menangis

Sesampainya disana lagi lagi Chanyeol memasang jurus jitu akan mengis begitu Yifan akan meninggalkannya, Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa dia tinggal dilanatai 5 jadi dia minta di antar sampai di depan flatnya itu,dan disetujui Yifan perihal kaki Chanyeol sedang cidera, Yifan membopong tubuh Chanyeol masuk ke dalam lift dan mulai menekan tombol lantai 5

Mereka berdua menunggu di dalam lift sampai bunyi ting menyadarkan lamunan mereka, Chanyeol dengan nekatnya LAGI, mencium pipi Yifan lalu berlari keluar lift, membuat mata Yifan mebulat, kaget karena dicium dan Chanyeol yang lari langsung tersungkur karena kakinya masih Cidera, dan melihat adegan adiknya Sehun berciuman dengan namja Tan

Chanyeol kira Yifan terkejut melihat dirinya yang mencium Yifan tetapi karena melihat Sehun dengan namja tan, Yifan tetap membeku hingga pintu lift tertutup, akhirnya dia pun tersadar dan berteriak

"WU SEHUN!!!!!"

TBC

thanks for reading and revirw, sorry cuman bisa update ini meski dalam kondisi baper Krisyeol


	3. Chapter 3

School Loves

Pair : Krisyeol, Kaihun

Rated : M

by Hsh623

o0 Kaihun 0o

Flashback*

Sehun sebetulnya sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Chanyeol sedang pincang seperti itu namun egonya yang tinggi itulah membuatnya pura pura tidak perduli, Heol, habisan Chanyeol malah naksir sama Hyung dinginnya yang sok ganteng muka tembok itu, Sehun mengehela nafas saat melihat Chanyeol yang sedang jalan keluar gerbang sambil terpincang dari jendela

"Hun" kata Seseorang dari belakang

"Kyuhyun"

"Hun, kau tidak boleh gitu, ingat taruhan ini cuma just for fun aja, dan jangan gara gara masalah sepele kayak gini, kalian bertengkar, kejar Chanyeol gih, kasian dia pulang sendiri" kata Kyuhyun menasehati

"Kyu, dia mau jadiin Hyungku jadi targetnya"

"apa dia tau kalau itu Hyungmu? jadi kejar dia, minta maaf dan antar dia pulang"

"surat izinnya?"

"nanti kusruh Chwang memintanya"

"enaknya punya pacar ketua OSIS" goda Sehun

Kyuhyun hanya jalan meninggalkan Sehun, yang ditinggali mengejar dari belakang sambil mengambil tasnya, setelah mendapatkan surat izin dari Shim Changmin, Sehun buru buru mengejar Chanyeol, namun sepertinya Chanyeol mempunyai kekuatan keajaiban buktinya dia sudah tak terlihat lagi, Sehun berpikir mungkin dia sudah pulang ke rumah dengan taxi karena tak tahan merasakan ras sakit kakinya,

Chanyeol itu pendatang berbeda dengan Sehun yang memang asli tinggal di Seoul dan lahirnya diseoul juga, Chanyeol datang dari Busan, orang tua Chanyeol tinggal ibunya, itupun ibunya tak ikut ke Seoul jadi Chanyeol tinggal sendiri disini, Chanyeol tak punya saudara, terkadang Sehun tak habis pikir Chanyeol bisa tahan sendirian di Flat kecilnya itu

Sesampainya di depan flat Sehun langsung naik ke lift menuju lantai 5, selema di dalam lift Sehun memikirkan kata permintaan maafnya untuk Chanyeol,

'ting'

bunyi suara lift menyadarkan Sehun, dia langsung keluar menuju kamar 502, Sesampai di depannya dia mengambil nafas dan memencetnya, tunggu sebentar, namun tidak ada yang keluar, Sehun memencetnya lagi, terus-terusan hingga pintu 503 terbuka

"Berisik!!!" teriak namja Tan yang topless, yang di teriaki malah kaget lalu tersenyum

"Kim Jongin! kebetulan macam apa ini?" kata Sehun

"Oh Sehun kan? ada apa?" tanya Jongin

"oh, aku sedang mencari temanku yang tinggal di kamar ini" kata Sehun

"Park Chanyeol" kata Jongin

"Shit, dunia ini begitu sempit" kata Sehun

"By the way, setauku dia belum pulang"

"oh begitu ya, jadi kemana Dobi itu pergi? ngomong-ngomong kau tak sekolah"

"aku, hari ini malas"

"mudah ya bilang malas"

"terus, kau kesini ngapain? bolos?"

"aniya, Chanyeol sakit jadi aku disuruh mengejarnya, rupanya dia tidak ada di rumah"

"oh i see"

"kalau gitu sekarang kau tidak sedang ngapa-ngapainkan?" tanya Sehun seduktif sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya

"gimana ya? kau sangat naughty sih jadi aku tak tahan godaan" kata Jongin lalu mencium bibir Sehun dengan beringas, atas bawah atas bawah

"akhh" desah Sehun disela ciuman mereka, membuat Jongin melepaskan ciuman mereka menyisakan benang saliva

"kau sangat menyenangkan berbeda dengan pacarku, dia akan meninjuku jika aku menciumnya" kata Jongin terengah engah

"kalau gitu putuskan saja" kata Sehun

"tak semudah itu" kata Jongin lalu mencium perpotongan leher Sehun

"akhh... yeshh, make a mark at there daddy~" kata Sehun, sambil meremas rambut Jongin, setelah selesai Jongin tersenyum atas karyanya itu

"jangan banyak senyum nanti kesambet" kata Sehun lalu menyerang Jongin dengan ciuman beringas, hingga terdengar suara

'Ting'

'Gubrak'

dan yang terakhir

"WU SEHUN!!"

membuat Sehun melepas tautannya, menatap seonggok temannya yang terjatuh

"Chanyeol" kata Sehun, meninggalkan Jongin yang menaikan bahunya dan menuju Chanyeol yang jatuh

"hmm, jangan sentuh aku" kata Chanyeol merajuk

"mianhe, soal yang tadi pagi" kata Sehun, Chanyeol berdiri menahan rasa sakitnya lalu meninggalkan Sehun membuka kunci flatnya

"UWEEE, Dasar Sehun Jelek!!" ejek Chanyeol lalu masuk ke flatnya

"Haaa~" hela nafas Sehun

"ada apa?" tanya Jongin

"biasa pertikaian kecil" kata Sehun, namun lagi lagi muncul pengganggu momen sweet nya dengan Jongin

"Wu Sehun!" teriak orang yang satu satunya memiliki suara berat yang paling Sehun kenal, Wu Yifan ,kakaknya

"Hyung? ngapain disini?"

"Ngapain? kau tanya lagi? ayo pulang!!" kata Yifan menarik tangan Sehun, Sehun kebingungan

"Dan Kau jangan sempat ku lihat kau berjalan dengan adikku lagi" kata Yifan tajam yang ditujukan kepada Kai, Kai acuh tak acuh dan masuk ke kamarnya

Di perjalanan menuju rumah baik Sehun maupun Yifan saling diam diaman, hanya terdengar suara motor, sesampainya di rumah Yifan menarik kerah seragam adiknya dan melihat Kissmark membuatnya makin membara

"Hyung pelan pelan" kata Sehun, namun hanya dipelototi oleh Yifan, pintupun terbuka

"Ada apa Yifan tidak jadi praktek? omo Sehun!" kaget eomma

"eomma lihat tingkah anak eomma yang satu ini" menunjuk bekas Kissmark Sehun

"Astaga Sehun!!! Yifan biar eomma yang mengurus si anak nakal ini kau pergilah" kata Eomma marah, Sehun sudah ketakutan pasti ibunya akan menghajarnya havis habisan

"baik aku pergi eomma" kata Yifan

o0o

Dan sekarang Sehun sedang berada di uang tengah duduk di lantai tangan ke atas sambil telapak di kepal *kalau sering nonton drama tau gimana para eomma menghukum anaknya*

"Apa kau bolos sekolah" tanya ibunya

"aniya"

"terus, kau kenapa bisa mendapatkan tanda itu?"

"itu... itu karena tadinya aku ingin mengejar Chanyeol, eomma tau dia sakit tapi ternyata dia jalan duluan dan aku tidak tahu dia pergi kemana, aku memutuskan ke rumahnya dan begitulah eomma"

"begitu apanya" kata Eomma lalu memukul meja dengan spatulanya

"dia menciumku" kata Sehun merajuk

"ckckckck, Wu Sehun, Wu Sehun, kau kira eomma tidak kenal anak eomma yang manja ini, ini sudah ke puluhan kalinya kau ketahuan sedang French Kiss dan semuanya di mulai oleh kau yang menggoda namja namja itu, jadi kumohon jujur jika tidak ingin hukumanmu bertambah"

"iya aku yang memulainya, kenapa? kenapa? kenapa? aku juga ingin mencium orang dan ingin punya pacar"

"tapi tidak seperti itu juga, Chagiya" kata eomma

"eomma~hiks... hiks" senjata ampuh Wu Sehun pun aktif, karena melihat tangisan putranya, Eomma Sehun pun tak tega dan memeluk anaknya yang sudah menangis terseduh seduh

setelah itu, Eomma Sehun menyuruh Sehun membereskan rumah, Tadinya Sehun ingin menolak tapi eomma mengancam tidak diberi uang jajan selama 3 bulan, Sehun pun lari untuk mengambil sapu

o0o

Setelah selesai beres beres rumah Sehun ke kamarnya dengan nafas terengah engah dan peluh dimana mana, Dia teringat Chanyeol dan mengambil Hpnya dia nge-line Chanyeol

'Yeol'

lalu mandi, biar wangi dan lebih segar, selesai mandi dan pakai baju dia membuka line nya lagi namun belum dibalas cuma di read

'Yeol jangan buat aku marah'

'berisik, ngapain hubungi aku lagi, masih nganggap punya sahabat'

'ya ampun akukan dah minta maaf'

'minta maaf lagi dan janji ngedukung aku sama Yifan Hyung'

'iya maaf sahabatku yang paling imut dan aku dukung kok'

'nah gitu dong, eh Hun tau gak yadi aku diantar Hyungmu lho'

'jadi Hyung bisa ada di flatmu karena dia ngantarin kau'

'yarp, dan sebelum itu aku mampir ke rumahmu dan di obati serta dipijat Hyungmu'

'baru kayak gitu aja bangga, aku dong dah kiss 2 kali sama targetku'

'Lu kan memang kurang ajar'

'apaansih, eh ngemeng ngemeng kok bisa kau tetanggaan dengan Jongin'

'oh namanya Jongin, setauku selama dia jadi tetangga namanya Kai'

'so, cuma aku yang tau nama aslinya, terus kasih tau dong apa aja tentang dia'

'namanya Kai, anak genk motor, anak sekolah tetangga, dan setau aku Kyungsoo sering ke rumahnya, cuma itu yang kutahu'

dalam hati Sehun, kok bisa Kyungsoo bisa datang ke rumah Jongin jangan jangan Kyungsoo itu pacar Kai, semoga tidak

'Heo, Hun kasih tau dong makanan kesukaan Hyungmu'

'nasi goreng Kimchi'

setelah membalas Line itu Sehun hanya memandang atap rumahnya nanar memikirkan kata kata Chanyeol tadi kok bisa seperti ini, dunia ini memang benar benar sempit, Sehun memutskan untuk menanyakan Kyungsoo besok

o0 Krisyeol 0o

Chanyeol libur sekolah selama 5 hari karena Cidera itu, sekarang dia akan datang ke sekolah pertama kalinya semenjak cidera itu, Chanyeol sengaja bangun pagi untuk memasak makanan kesukaan Yifan dan memberikannya, di saat menuju rumah Sehun, Chanyeol membeli kartu untuk menyampaikan pesan untuk Yifan

Setelah itu, dia meletakkan kotak makannya di atas batu pagar dan memencet bel, namun tidak jadi karena melihat Yifan dan seorang gadis sedang berbincang lalu Yifan masuk ke dalam mobil dengan cewek itu karena terlalu fokus Chanyeol malah mengikuti mobil itu, meninggalkan kotak makan penuh cintanya itu

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**School loves**

 **Main Pair : Krisyeol, Kaihun**

 **Rated : M**

 **By Hsh 623**

 **o0o**

 **Krisyeol**

Chanyeol rasanya ingin menangis bayangkan saja tadinya dia mengejar mobil Yifan dan wanita itu lalu karena lelah dia mencuri saja sepeda yang di parkir di pinggir jalan, Sekarang dia malah melihat wanita itu mencium pipi Yifan setelah sampai di rumah sakit yang dia tebak tempat Yifan praktek, Chanyeol yang _badmood_ dan kecewa pun pulang, tak niat sekolah.

Di apartermennya dia pas-pasan dengan Kim Kai, membuat dia teringat temannya Sehun, Chanyeol berdecih

"Loh ngapain disini, tumben lu bolos sekolah?"

"Aku lagi B.D.M.D, jangan sok peduli deh urusi aja kecengan baru mu" kata Chanyeol lalu masuk sambil banting pintu, berbaring di ranjang menatap langit langit,

Ya tuhan, kalau dipikir pikir gini amat kisah cinta dia, tampang seme buat uke-uke ngejar dia, buat para seme menjauh dari dia, setiap nembak orang yang disuka selalu orangnya lari atau gak ngatain dia gila

sekarang orang yang dia suka punya pacar, Huh, oh ya dia lupa beritahu Sehun untuk izinin dia biar sekalian nanya soal Yifan lagi

 **On Chat**

 **Park Dobi :** Hun, aku izin ya, tolong bilang sama Saem, sakit

 **Wu Thehun :** Sakit apa? jangan bilang gagal ginjal?

 **Park Dobi :** sial, doain aku cepat mati ye? Aku tuh sakit hati sama HYUNG-mu

 **Wu Thehun :** Jangan bilang tadi Kau mampir ke rumah? pantes ada bekal terlantar akhirnya nyangsep di perutku, Hehehe, Mianhae

 **Park Dobi :** Sial! untung calon adik ipar, eh, ngomong ngomong cewek tadi pagi siapa?

 **Wu Thehun :** cieee, ada yang cemburu, siapa ya? Gebetan kali? Yifan Hyung belum punya pacar tapi setauku Jessica noona itu udah dekat sama Hyung dari hari pertama kuliah dan bisa praktek satu rumah sakit sama Hyung, alah, Yeol jangan ciutlah semangat dong dapetin Hyungku *meski dalam hati gak ridho*

 **Park Dobi :** iya makasih, aku semangat meski dia gebetan, aku harus tikung HUAHAHAHAH

 **Wu Thehun :** udahan ya sekarang Park Saem masuk taukan killer macem apa?

 **Park Dobi :** bye, good luck ya, BTW kecenganmu lagi bolos *KAI

Nah, sekarang Chanyeol tidur lagi aja dah, besok baru mau bangun pagi lagi *lama amat tidurnya* biar bisa masak buat Yifan, supaya gak nyangsep diperut Sehun, dan soal Jessica itu, gak apa apa itu cuma gebetan kok, gebetan...

In Hospital

"Kris, yang tadi ngejar itu siapa? aku tau kok kalau kamu merhatiin dia mulu" kata wanita yang bernama Jessica teman sefakultas dan praktek

"gak penting, cuma stalker ingusan" kata Yifan cuek

"Huhuhu, kasian ya dia suka sama Dinding beton kayak kamu" kata Jessica, lalu meninggalkan Yifan sendirian di lobby

Yifan sangat tau kalau tadi Chanyeol mengikutinya tapi dia coba abaikan dan malah nyuruh Jessica kiss pipinya pas keluar mobil, Huh, kok Yifan jadi galau gini?

"Hey, yo, _What's up, bro_?" sapa teman alien milik Yifan, Xi Luhan

"apaan si Lu?"

"gak ada, kok muka mu bete gitu?"

"biasa _Stalker_ baru, parahnya anak ingusan?"

"Udah loh marahin gak?"

"belom, segan kawan adikku, nunggu waktu yang tepat aja"

"oh i see"

Yifan berpikir biarlah Chanyeol bermain main dulu nanti ada waktunya untuk dia menyuruhnya berhenti

 **o0 Kaihun 0o**

Pulang sekolah, Cowok yang akrab disapa D.O alias Do Kyungsoo, dengan telaten menyusun barang bawaannya yang sangat banyak, yang berisi makanan buatannya untuk kekasih tercinta,

"wah, kau mau mengadakan pesta Kyungsoo-ya" kata Kyuhyun

"Aniyo, hanya kekasih ku sedang sakit, dia ingin aku membawa makanan untuknya" kata Kyungsoo, Sehun sedikit mendengar percakapan Kyungsoo dengan Kyuhyun, Sehun jadi teringat ucapan Chanyeol kalau Kyungsoo sering menemui Jongin

"Wah romantisnya! andai saja pacar ku bisa masak" ucap Changmin yang tiba tiba muncul ditengah tengah Kyungsoo dan Kyuhyun

"apa yang kau bilang, kau ingin ke beri kopi sianida, Chwang!!!" kata Kyuhyun marah, lalu menarik telinga pacar jangkungnya

"tidak usah kopi sianida, kopi biasa buatanmu saja bisa membuatku keracunan" kata Changmin, Kyungsoo dan Sehun tertawa melihat tingkah pasangan yang lucu satu ini

"oh ya Hun, kau dipanggil Seo Saenim, katanya ada tugas tuh" kata Changmin

"Baiklah, Seo saenim ada dikantor kan?" Sehun pun pergi

"iya"

"kalau begitu aku pergi duluan, dan Chang jangan kau habisi Kyu di kelas ini, besok aku yang piket, jika ada satu cairan nista itu terlihat, kalian tau akibatnya" Kata Kyungsoo lalu pergi meninggalkan sejoli itu, dan dia tau pasti tak akan didengarkan

Di apartermen Kai

"Kai-ah" kata Kyungsoo dari luar pintu, memanggil nama sang pujaan, pintu pun terbuka

"ne, tunggu"

"rupanya kau, Kyungsoo. ayo masuk, sepertinya makanannya enak-enak"

"YA!!! kau terlihat tidak sakit?! apa kau berbohong!? Kai!!!" teriak Kyungsoo dan ikut masuk

"sudahlah siapkan makanannya di dapur"

"kenapa kau berbohong!!"

"Karena aku hanya ingin kekasihku datang berkunjung tapi hanya untuk membuat kekasihku berkunjung saja harus berpura pura sakit, apa aku harus tertidur di bangsal rumah sakit supaya kau mau menemuiku setiap hari" Kata Kai panjang lebar marah

"Maafkan aku, aku kan sudah bilang ini tahun ketiga aku sangat sibuk untuk belajar"

"aku juga murid tahun ketiga"

"Hmm, aku selalu kalah bicara denganmu" kata Kyungsoo lalu menuju dapur menyiapkan makanan untuk Kai

Kai tersenyum memandang punggung seseorang idamannya, seseorang yang dia cintai 2 tahun terakhir, orang yang ia harapkan menjadi orang yang berdiri di altar bersamanya, Kai pun datang mendekat lalu memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang

"Kai, jangan ganggu"

"Ani" kata Kai, lalu mulai mengendusi leher Kyungsoo

Ting Tong

Terdengar suara bel rumah, Baik Kai dan Kyungsoo saling menatap

"Siapa?"

"molla, biarkan saja"

"Kai!!" marah Kyungsoo, Kai mendengus lalu membuka pintu, dan disambut oleh wajah Sehun yang bersinar yang langsung menerjang memeluk kemudian mencium bibir tebal Kai sekilas

"Kai" kata Sehun, tanpa melihat kalau sang empu sangat kaget, layaknya maling yang sedang tertangkap basah

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun bingung, Kai menarik tangan Sehun dan melempar Sehun ke kasur di kamar Kai lalu menguncinya

"kau tenang di situ, kalau sudah aman nanti ku keluarkan" kata Kai mengantongi kuncinya, Sehun hanya mencak mencak sebal dan memilih tidur

"Siapa Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo

"bukan siapa-siapa, tetangga usil" kata Kai berkeringat, dia merasa tengah berselingkuh

"oh benarkah, ayo makan" kata Kyungsoo, mereka pun makan dengan hikmat serta Kai yang mengusili Kyungsoo

.

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya lalu mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya, Jam berapa sekarang? dia dimana? pikirnya, oh dia ingat ini kamar Kai, wah kamarnya sangat rapi dan maskulin dengan warna hitam mendominasi, Sehun pun melihat Jam, sudah jam berapa? Jam 8 malam, mampus pasti hyung Sehun akan marah

ketika mencoba keluar, Sehun lupa kalau kamarnya dikunci Kai, jadi dia mencoba untuk melihat dari lubang kunci, matanya membulat, melihat adegan luar biasa antara Kai dengan orang yang cukup ia kenal

"K-kk-Kyungsoo!!!" kata Sehun lalu membekap mulutnya, pria yang polos itu bisa juga beradegan panas, Sehun pun memanas karena marah melihat orang yang disukainya adalah pacar orang tepatnya temannya sendiri

"Huhhh, kenapa aku selalu tak beruntung" kata Sehun

Di sisi lain

ada Kai dan Kyungsoo sedang bersenang senang,

"Kai, ayo ke kamar, ayo lanjutkan disana, biar aku menginap disini" kata Kyungsoo

Kai membulat, "hahaha, pintu kamarku rusak lebih baik kau pulang saja sudah malam"

kyungsoo bingung karena biasanya Kai tidak suka main setengah setengah tumben dia menyuruh kyungsoo pulang

"Ya sudah, aku pulang" kata Kyungsoo sambil merapikan bajunya lalu mengambil rantang tadi siang lalu keluar dari apertermen Kai

"maafkan aku" kata Kai murung

"ya sudah, tak apa, aku pulang dulu ya"

"hati hati dijalan"

Kai menutup pintu lalu bernafas lega, Kai membuka pintu kamarnya, dan dihadapkan dengan Sehun yang sedang menunduk

"Hun, kenapa?"

mata Sehun berair dan menerjang memeluk Kai sambil menangis, Kai yang tak tega pun menaikan poni Sehun dan mencium dahinya, Sehun malah mencium bibir Kai, melumatnya hingga menjadi _french kiss_ , tapi Kai melepasnya

"Sehun maafkan aku, sudah kau balik saja, pikiran mu tenang dulu besok datang lagi ya" kata Kai lalu memberi _light kiss_ di pipi Sehun, Sehun mengangguk lucu

"hati hati ya" kata Kai, lalu meninggalkan Sehun yang turun ke bawah keluar kawasan apartermen Kai

Di bawah, entah nasib apa, dia bertemu Kyungsoo kenapa dia masih disini?

"eh, hun, ngapain disini?"

"jumpain, Park Idiot lah"

"loh matamu kok bengkak, apa kau habis dibully sama dia? apa kalian bertengkar karena suka dengan namja yang sama"

"aniyo, aku suka sama Kim Jongin" kata Sehun, untung cuma dia yang tau nama aslinya Kai

"oh, kalau gitu aku duluan" kata Kyungsoo dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun menangis pilu

"Eommmmaaa!!!!!" tangis Sehun, Sehun mengambil Hp menelfon Yifan Hyung

ketika sudah terhubung sehun malah menjerit, "Eommmmaaa!!!"

membuat Yifan panik, dia tahu adiknya pasti tak akan menjawab jika ditanyai jadi dia memutuskan untuk membiarkan dia menangis dan tenang

"Hiks Hyung jemput aku hiks di Apartermen Chanyeol" katanya lalu mematikannya

Haah kayaknya Yifan harus berurusan dengan namja bermata bulat itu lagi

 **o0 Krisyeol 0o**

Chanyeol memilik _feeling_ bahwa Yifan akan datang ke apartermennya, seperti radar, mungkin mereka jodoh

 **TBC**

 **maafkan author, lama update karena banyak tugas mungkin next chap juga gitu, i'm sorry**


	5. Chapter 5

**School Loves**

 **Main Pair : Krisyeol, Kaihun**

 **Rated : M**

 **by Hsh623**

 **o0Krisyeol0o**

Yifan mempercepat laju motornya menuju apartermen Chanyeol meski agak samar di ingatannya, sampainya disana dia dikejutkan oleh adik laki-lakinya yang _absurd_ dan manjanya bak level dewa ini, Sehun menangis layaknya anak 2 tahun yang boneka kesayangannya di rebut

"Yakk, Wu Sehun, Jangan menangis eoh? umurmu berapa?"

"Pabo, Hyung, Pabo!! gak ngertiin Sehun ayo kita pergi dari sini" kata Sehun lalu menaiki kereta Yifan, dia duduk dibelakang

Yifan menancapkan gasnya membelah langit yang sudah malam, sesampainya di rumah adiknya langsung menerjang pintu dan memeluk eommanya sambil curhat. Yifan yang mendengarkannya hanya geleng-geleng kepala, kenapa adiknya sangat agresif? kenapa namja itu harus pacar teman baik adiknya? malangnya nasib adik tercinta. Eomma memberi saran untuk tidak mendekati namja yang bernama Jongun? Jjongah? Kkamjong?

"Jongin, Hyung!!" teriak Sehun, habis itu dia kembali kekamarnya, ah lucu sekali sebetulnya kisah Sehun, apalagi dia masih SMA, masa dimana penuh cinta, berbunga-bunga dan yang pasti bersenang senang. Yifan jadi ingat cinta pertamanya, jika kalian tahu pasti kalian akan tertawa, mari kita simpan cerita cinta pertama Yifan

Keesokan harinya,

Yifan sedang mengikat tali sepatunya di teras rumahnya tapi matanya yang tajam menemukan sebuah kotak yang mencolok di depan pagar rumahnya, alhasil dia langsung menyampiri kotak itu. kotak itu pun dia buka, didalamnya terdapat kotak nasi dan surat

' Makan yang banyak Hyung biar sehat dan makin tampan '

Chanyeol

Yifan tersenyum melihatnya ada saja tingkah temanbya Sehun, kenapa coba harus dia bukannya banyak pria diluar sana? banyak juga yang seumuran dengannya? toh lagi pula Yifan merasa untung saja kalau dia bela-belain buat sarapan tiap pagi buat dirinya

di tempat lain

"Yes, diambil sama Yifan hyung" kata Chanyeol sedang berbunga bunga, setelah itu dia menunggu sehun keluar dari rumah dan jalan bersama sama menuju halte bus

"Woah, woah, wajahmu seperti kau menang lotre 10 juta, yeol"

"masa? padahal aku cuma senang sarapan pagi buatanku di ambil sama Yifan hyung"

"Ciee, udah _progress_ aja, tapi jangan nyesal nanti ya, karena Yifan hyung itu sedingin es kutub utara, kalau gak diterima jangan nangis ya?!!"

"lihat saja pesona Park Dobi Chanyeol akan membuat Wu Yifan jatuh hati"

perbincangan antar sahabat yang sedang di dalam bus itu membuat penumpang lainnya terusik, suara mereka paling ribut soalnya

"eh, Hun, kan bentar lagi aku ulang tahun, nanti orang tua aku bakal datang ke Seoul untuk rayain pesta ulang tahun ku, maklum sweet seventeen" cengir Chanyeol

"woo, Chukkae ya! 10 hari lagi kan? eh, itu bisa kau manfaatin untuk nyatakan cinta ke Yifan hyung!! tunggu dulu kan Yifan Hyung lahirnya di bulan November sama kayakmu Yeol, sayang ultah hyung sudah lewat"

"ah, jinjja berarti besok aku akan memberi dia hadiah yang terlambat"

"memang cinta itu buta"

"eh, terus gimana tentang lu dan Kai?"

"ya gitu yeol, ternyata Kai emang pacar Kyungsoo mau gimana lagi, nyerah deh taukan galaknya Kyungsoo, lagipula masa aku makan teman sendiri"

"halah sok-sokan, padahal biasanya main nyosor sama tikung aja"

"udah jangan bahas lagi, mendingan ngomongin pesta ultah mu aja gimana konsepnya"

Sekian dari perbincangan Chanyeol dan sehun keesokannya lagi, Yifan terus menerima kotak nasi pemberian Chanyeol dengan hadiah sebuah mini figure motor Harley Davidson, dengan ucapan

' Saengil Chukkae Hyung!! Mianhe telat semoga Hyung makin cinta sama Yeollie '

dan seterusnya seperti itu mendapatkan kotak nasi dan ucapan semangat dari Chanyeol membuat dia senyum senyum sendiri, misalnya

' Hyung semangat prakteknya, jangan tergoda sama Noona noona disana '

' Hyung katanya semalam bergadang terus gak capek apa, hiks, yeollie khawatir, fighting '

'Hyung... hyung... hyung... kata Sehun yeollie gendutan? gak kan? yeollie gak gendutan kan hyung? Fighting '

ya seperti itulah isi surat surat kecil yang sudah tersusun rapih dalam buku note Yifan, ketika Yifan lelah praktek dan melakukan tugas kuliahnya akhir akhir ini dia memabaca itu agar makin semangat, alhasil dia jadi senyum senyum sendiri

"Woii, ngapain senyum sendiri? perlu gue larikan ke RSJ gak nih orang?" kata siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan, Yifan mendengus kegiatannya diganggu orang paling nyebelin di dunia

"apaan sih Han gak ada kerjaan apa?"

"iya iya, gue jomblo memang gak ada kerjaan, terus tumben udah punya pacar gak bilang bilang?"

"Hah?"

"itu surat surat itu? kalau gak pacar lu yang ngasih mana mungkin sampe lu simpan dan bacanya senyum senyum sendiri" Yifan jadi malu sendiri dan salah tingkah

"bukan dari pacar, ini dari cowok yang aku bilang hari itu"

"ooh teman adik lu, tumben belum dibasmi udah berhari hari berlalu loh"

"entahlah aku gak yakin gitu soalnya setiap mau nolak, selalu teringat mukanya sama..."

"sama??"

"ah bukan siapa siapa, mungkin aku cuman kasihan ya kasihan"

 **H-2 Ultah Chanyeol**

seperti biasa Yifan mendapatkan kotak nasi dari Chanyeol tapi ada yang berbeda, biasanya ada kartu ucapan tapi sekarang ada Undangan ulang tahun, ya ulang tahun Chanyeol dengan catatan _hyung wajib datang_

Yifan jadi galau memikirkan kado apa yang akan dia berikan ke Chanyeol, loh kenapa dia seperti ini? kenapa malah mikirin kado Chanyeol? apa afeksi Chanyeol sebegitu parahnya? Yifan hanya pasrah ketika pulang praktek dia usahakan untuk beli kado

Dia mengajak Jessica untuk menemaninya membeli kado di mall

"aku gak ngerti mau ngasih apa untuk oeang yang kelewat ceria kayak Chanyeol?"

"terus kau kira aku tau? kenapa tidak bawa adikmu saja sih! diakan lebih tau tentang Chanyeol"

"aku gak mau dia salah paham"

"ck, oke ayo, bagusan beliin dia diary aja biasanya orang yang ceria itu punya kesedihan mendalam, dan tak bisa diceritakan ke orang lain"

"terserah mu aja deh"

Mereka sedang memilih milih diary yang akan dibelinya dia melihat Diary rilakkuma mengingatkannya akan sosok itu...

"Aku ambil ini Jess"

 **TBC**

 **mianhe sedikit dan jarang update author lagi usahain lebih baik lagi dan banyak lagi tapi Ujian banyak banget bukan hanya sekolah aja Author juga mau ikut Noryoku Shiken minggu ini jadi doain aja *malah curhat next insyaallah gak ngecewain** chap special krisyeol

 **Bonus :**

 **Wu Yifan First Love**

 _Hari itu Sehun akan kerja kelompok karena takut Sehun putra semata wayang eommanya kenapa-kenapa Yifan lah ditugaskan untuk menjaga si manja, sebagai anak SMA di tahun ketiga seharusnya Yifan sangat sibuk dan tak memiliki waktu bahkan untuk menjaga adiknya, ngomong ngomong ini sudah tahun ketiga disekolahnya namun sampai sekarang dia belum punya pacar juga, bahkan dia di bilang tak punya hati_

 _"hati hati sehun belajar yang bagus ya"_

 _"iya hyung"_

 _itu lah kata kata Sehun sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah yang sederhana itu, hingga sekarang sudah 1 jam dia menunggu, dia bermain hp dan sesekali mendengar suara dalam rumah, anak anak yang tertawa maklum anak SMP kalau kerja kelompok tak pernah serius, lalu terdengar suara pintu terbuka, muncullah seorang gadis berambut panjang yang sedang menangis mata bulatnya yang merah, kupingnya seperti dobi_ , _jangan lupa pipi chubby dan lesung pipi itu. Gadis itu duduk menenggelamkan kepalanya ke kakinya dan terisak, sebagai orang berperikemanusiaan dia harus menghibur gadis itu_

"hei, gadis kecil jangan menangis nanti cantiknya hilang loh" kata Yifan memberikan bunga itu

"hnng? kau siapa? kenapa kau ada di depan sini, hiks kau bahkan menyebutku gadis, huee!!! dasar orang asing!! eomma tolong aku!!"

"hei jangan makin menangis, aku orang baik"

"seperti superman?"

"ya, seperti superman, nah ini bunga jangan nangis lagi nanti tidak cantik lagi" Chanyeol mengambil bunga itu lalu mencium harumnya

"nah gitukan cantik" kata yifan lalu mengelus kepala anak gadis itu, si gadis hanya tersenyum, ya senyum yang sederhana, menampakan lesung pipinya yang chubby itu, senyum yang meruntuhkan dunia Yifan seketika, kata orang cinta pandangan pertama? wajah Yifan sudah merah padam

"makasih bunganya,karena sudah baik memberi bunga, ini aku kasih kamu gantungan kunci kesayangan aku, aku masuk dulu ya"

"ne"

setelah itu Sehun pun keluar mereka pun pulang namun gadis itu tak pernah ia lupakan ketika dia lulus SMA hingga sekarang, gadis itu selalu ada dalam mimpinya cinta pertamanya, karena kegengsian Wu Yifan, dia tak pernah tau gadis itu siapa? meski gantungan Rilakkuma itu masih iya simpan baik baik di dalam kotak kesayangannya

END

hayo, siapa gadis itu? dah di tebak pasti


	6. Chapter 6

**School Loves**

 **Main Pair : Krisyeol, Kaihun**

 **Rated : T bakalan naik di chap depan**

 **by Hsh623**

 **o0o**

Drrt... Drrt...

Sehun meraba meja nakasnya mencari benda kecil yang berdering mengganggu tidurnya di pagi hari yang cerah ini

"ne~ Wu Sehun imnida"

" _oiii Hun katanya mau bantu siap-siap acara ulang tahun aku!! ppali kerumahku udah ada Minseok, Kyungsoo sama Baekhyun nih, acaranya kan bentar lagi"_

"Aigoo Park Dobi Chanyeol, acaranya kan jam 4 sore lagipula mana Kyu? dia kan yang paling berguna kalau sudah masalah kayak gini, kok aku sih yang malah di telepon pagi-pagi"

 _"hun kau kan sahabatku, lagian Kyu hpnya kayaknya di kubur di tanah diteleponin gak jawab-jawab, yang penting datang kesini cepat jangan lupa bawa baju pesta nanti, oke!"_ kata Chanyeol lalu mematikan sambungan teleponnya

"Hooamm" Sehun menguap, hari ini untuk sekian lama gengnya berkumpul kembali untuk merayakan berkumpul kembali untuk merayakan Ulamg Tahun Chanyeol. Sehun pun mengambil handuk, Mandi, lalu mengambil tas ransel berisi baju untuk di pakai pas ulang tahun Chanyeol, Setelah itu dia turun hanya untuk mencium eommanya lalu beranjak keluar rumah malah bertemu hyung yang sedang cuci motornya. Dia yang tadinya hampir sampai dipintu gerbang halaman rumahnya mundur lagi

"Yakk Hyung! kau tak datang ke Ulang Tahun Chamyeol, kasihanilah dia dan datang" Yifan yang mendengar itu malah mengarahkan selang airnya ke arah Sehun

"Yakk, Yakk... Wu Yifan!!!" Sehun basah olwh air tapi tak begitu basah masih ada bagian yang kering

"itu bukan urusanmu!! pergilah!! ngomong-ngomong kau mau kemana?"

"membantu Chanyeol membuat pestanya. Datang ya!!!"

"aisshh, anak satu itu" Yifan tersenyum

Di Apartermen Chanyeol

Ada Minseok yang sedang memasang pita-pita didinding, Ada Kyungsoo yang sedang memasak sambil menyusun makanan, Ada Baekhyun yang menentukan letak Kue

"ke Kanan, kanan, yakk.. kekiri, kekiri"

terus ada Sehun yang mengutupi sampah kekacauan teman-temannya dan membantu jika ada perlu bantuan, Meski acaranya tak begitu mewah hanya kerabat dekat saja, dan si Kyuhyun hanya bermain psp. Sehun sangat gerah melihat Kyuhyun yang santai santai saja, Sehun melempar salah satu sampah kertas ke wajah Kyu

"Hyung! kenapa kau tidak bantu aku atau baekhyun saja. Ha!!!" Kyuhyun mengambil kertas itu dan memasang ekspresi ingin menerkam

"Yakk Wu Sehun, kau tahukan aku 2 bulan lebih tua darimu?"

"I Know HYUNG, mianhae yo habis kau menyebalkan" Kyuhyun hanya berdecih, melempar PSP nya ke atas meja dan mengambil hpnya

"andai ada Chwang disini"

jika kalian bertanya dimana Chanyeol? Bimtang kita sedang mengurung di kamar untuk mempersiapkan penampilannya yang memukau dan membuat Yifan takjub, Chanyeol yang rambutnya sedang di tata sama stylist bayarannya. Tiba-tiba Sehun cs masuk ke dalam kamar

"akhirnya persiapan kita siap! sekarang tinggal 2 jam lagi pesta di buka" Sehun langsung melemparkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur

"Eihhh, tempat tidurnya akan bau keringat Hun" Kyungsoo duduk disebelah Sehun yang berbaring disusul yamg lainnya, dan Kyuhyun yang merengut tanpa sang kekasih

"Noona, bisa break dulu nanti kita lanjut" kata Chanyeol, stylist itupub pergi

"Bagaimana sudah mantap?" tanya Chanyeol menatap seluruh temannya satu-satu. lucu sekali ekspresi kelelahan mereka, Jangan lupa Kyuhyun yang merajuk

"MANTAP" kata Baekhyun mengacungkan jempolnya

"semuanya makasih tanpa kalian semua aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa?"

"iya tidak usah berterima kasih, bukankah kita teman?" kata Kyuhyun

"wah wah, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu jika kau tidak membantu" rutuk Sehun. "sudahlah jangan bertengkar"

Kyungsoo merelai mereka, senyap untuk beberapa menit dan kembali dibuka oleh Tante Eyeliner Baekhyun

"Jadi Yeol? Hun? gimana misi mencari pacar kalian?"

"Ya gitu deh Baek, kau tau kan aku naksirnya sama Hyungnya Sehun, niatnya malam ini mau nyatain cintaku, semoga diterima. Aminn" Chanyeol terlihat berbinar-binar. Semua temannya menggodanya kecuali Sehun memasang wajah ditekuk

"Kalau lu Hun?" Kyungsoo bertanya ke Sehun yang mukanya muram, apalagi ditanya soal misi makin muram

" _guys_ tau gak sih, dengan kalian buat misi ginian sama aja kalian mainin perasaan kami dan korban kami, aku itu ingin tulus punya pacar gak kayak gini" Sehun bicara disambut tepuk tangan Kyuhyun

"tumben lu dewasa, apa jangan karena gak nemu korban?" tanya Kyuhyun

"udahlah yang penting itu tulus hatinya kayak aku, tulus mencintai Yifan Hyung" kata Chanyeol

"Udah sekarang kita ngomongin siapa yamg pacarnya bakal dateng malam ini" Baekhyun berseru semangat

"Pasti lah _my_ Chwang bakal dateng, karena habis pesta ini aku sama dia mau seru seruan" siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun yang mengatakannya

"aisshh Jangan sampe main gelap-gelapan ya, kalau aku Kai kan tinggal sini, tetangga Yeol pasti datanglah" kata Kyungsoo

"eh Kyungsoo pacar lu itu kayak mana sih gue penasaran. Udah batang hidungnya gak pernah muncul, asal usul gak jelas" ucap Baekhyun, Sehun tersentak lalu melihat Kyungsoo

"udah nanti ku kenalin deh, Tao nanti ikut Baek?" Sehun tersenyum miris

"oh itu jelas, gak usah ditanya lagi" Baekhyun memandang Minseok yang sibuk bermain Hp

"Apa? Jongdae datang kok. masalahnya apa Baebae Yifan nya Chanyeol datang gak? percuma persiapan pernyataan cinta kalau orangnya gak datang?" kata Minseok

"kalau itu tanya Sehun, hyung mu datang kan Hun?" Sehun yang masih muram karena betapa cerianya Kyungsoo tadi membicarkan Kai jadi kaget

"Ah, iya iya, akan datang kalau tidak akan ku hajar dia" begitulah mereka saling bercanda. Menunggu acara yang akan dimulai jam 4 sore ini, sekarang saja mereka sudah mulai mandi satu persatu

 **o0o**

Persiapan pesta sudah matang, bahkan UUE sudah berdandan rapi dan menghubungi sang kekasih datang ke apartermen Chanyeol. Chanyeol, namja yang akan berulang tahun ke-17 tampak ceria duduk didepab kue ulang tahunnya yang bergambar Rilakkuma, bukan hanya itu memang pestanya bertema Rilakkuma bahkan ada badut Rilakkuma juga ada. Chanyeol memang sangat menyukai karakter beruang coklat yang menurutnyabimut ini dari jaman sekolah dasar, Ah Chanyeol jadi ingat waktu SMP dulu pernah memberi gantungan kunci kesayangannya hadiah dari appanya karena dapat Juara Bahasa Inggris diberikannya ke orang asing secara cuma-cuma dan dia juga lupa bentuk wajah orang itu

"Yeol dah mau mulai, buka pintunya ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Ya udah mulai aja" kata Chanyeol, Kyuhyun membuka pintu apartermen dan menghidupkan musik EDM maklum anak muda. Hari ini yang menjadi MC pesta Chanyeol adalah Kyuhyun

tamu satu-persatu mulai satang dan memberi kado, mulai dari tetangga kayak Kai sampe pacar-pacar temannya sama teman sekelas Chanyeol, pesta ini memang khusus kerabat dekat, Kyuhyun saja makin semangat nge-MC kerika sang pujaan hati datang. tapi orang yang paling ditunggu Chanyeol belum datang, Wu Yifan kau ada dimana?

Chanyeol sangat merengut membuat Minseok dan Kyungsoo sangat gemas untuk menggodanya

"menunggu pangeran kuda putih datang menjemput ya?" goda Kyungsoo

"apaansih mending pacaran sama Kai sana gih" usir Chanyeol, namun ketika Kyungsoo melihat sekitar Kai tidak ada, Kyungsoo menggendikan bahu

"Oalah tadinya kami mau kasih semangat buat lu Yeol biar semangat nyatain cintanya" aduh Minseok ini ember banget pake kuat lagi

"udah semangatinnya nanti aj--" Chanyeol terpana saat ada seorang namja masuk kedalam pesatanya, namja itulah yang pastinya tamu Chanyeol paling tinggi, paling dicintai, sang pujaan hati, Yifan

Chanyeol langsung mendorong Minsoek dan Kyungsoo menjauh, "Ehem, Hyung jadi datang? Makasih ya"

"hmmm" Yifan memang pelit ngomong, Chanyeol melihat bungkusan kado

"Hyung itu untuk aku ya?" tanya Chanyeol dan mengambil kadonya, Yifan hanya diam daritadi memandang Chanyeol, agak terpukau dikit sih

Chanyeol mengenakan kemeja putih dengan dasi pita dan rambut hitam gelombangnya, sangat menggemaskan. Kyuhyun yang mengetahui situasipun langsung mematikan musik dan memusatkan lampu ke duo tiang itu, Yifan jadi bingung

di dalam kegelapan Kyuhyun, Minseok, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun memberi semangat meski para pacar pada bimgung apa yang mereka lakukan?

"Emm, Hyung ada yang mau Chanyeol katakan ke Hyung?" tanya Chanyeol wajahnya menunduk dan memerah

"apa" seperti biasa minim kata

"Aku Cinta sama kamu Hyung, Hyung mau jadi pacarku?!" kata Chanyeol lalu memejamkan mata menunggu jawaban, teman-teman di belakang pada geregetan menunggu jawaban Yifan

"Tidak" singkat, padat, dan jelas. Namun dapat menghancurkan hati Chanyeol seketika, mata bulat indanya mulai berair, sungguh Chanyeol sangat malu sekarang, dimana sahabat sejomblonya Sehun disaat dia sangat malu didepan tamu undangan, Chanyeol menggenggam erat kadonya hingga kertasnya tersingkap sedikit, lalu melemparnya dan lari keluar dari apartermenya melewati Yifan yang hanya menatap kosong ke depan

semua tamu mulai ricuh, tapi sebagai MC Kyuhyun mulai menghidupkan musik dan menenagkan para tamu, terkecuali Yifan, dia hanya diam. dia hanya kaget, karena baru sadar dimana-mana ada Rilakkuma, Rilakkuma yang membuat dia mengingat cinta pertamanya jadi Yifan sangat emosional makanya dia menjawab Chanyeol tanpa perasaan karena Rilakkuma yang membuat dia memutar masa lalu yang manis itu

"Woii, kakaknya Sehun kan? kejar Chanyeol gih" tegur Changmin, Yifanpun tersadar dan mulai bergerak mencari keberadaan Chanyeol, Yifan sudah keluar dari kawasan apartermen Chanyeol untuk mencari Chanyeol disekitar sana, hingga sampai di taman kecil, dia melihat seorang namja yang sedang bermain ayunan

Yifan bernafas lega dan menghampirinya, " hei, jangan tersinggung kau tau, aku hanya menganggapmu adikku sama seperti Sehun"

"arraseo yo" kata Chanyeol, sungai sedang mengaliri pipinya sambil bermain ayunan

"kita juga berbeda usia dan lumayan jauh, tapi kau bisa cari orang yang lebih baik tang seusiamu"

"tidak usah berkata seperti itu jangan mencoba membuatku lebih baik" kata Chanyeol lalu menghadap Yifan yang ada di belakangnya

Yifan membawa kadonya tadi dan tersenyum tipis, "aku tak menyangka apa yang kubawa merupakan kesukaanmu"

Chanyeol menoleh melihat Yifan membuka bungkus kado yang sudah rusak menampakan diary Rilakkuma, Chanyeol membulat, Chanyeol tersenyum

"Kau tau aku sangat menyedihkan, tidak ada orang yang menyukai ku dan mau berpacaran karena aku terlalu tinghi untuk jadi uke tapi aku juga tak bisa jadi seme karena itu bukan hal yamg cocok denganku, dan aku sangat bodoh berpikir orang yang matang sepertimu mau menerima bocah sepertiku" kata Chanyeol tersenyuk dibawah terang bulan, sangat manis bahkan membuat jantung Yifan berdetak gila, dan hampir tidak fokus

"siapa bilang? kau hanya perlu cari orang yang sudah tuhan pilihkan untukmu"

"Hyung kau tau rasanya jatuh cinta tapi tak tersampaikan? aku selalu merasakan itu" Chanyeol menatap sedih Yifan, Yifan juga menatap Chanyeol sedih

"aku juga begitu"itu cukup jelas dikuping Chanyeol, namun Yifan meletakkan Diarynya disamping ayunan sebelah Chanyeol lalu pergi, Chanyeol tak bisa berkutik karena terkejut soal kenyataan yang ia dapat, Yifan dan dirinya sama

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Rilakkuma disampingnya itu

 **On Other Side**

saat Kai datang kepesta saat matanya melihat namja manis yang seputih susu sedang berbincang-bincang dengan temannya dan disitu juga ada Kyungsoo pacarnya mata Kai membulat, tapi karena rasa rindu yang membuncah terhadap namja itu Kai dengan perlahan menarik Sehun keluar dari pesta dan membawanya keluar ke apartermennya tanpa peduli keluhan sang empu

sesampainya di aparrermen Kai,

"Kai, ada apa sih? kenapa kau tarik aku bukan Kyungsoo?" kata Sehun melipat dadanya

"Dengar ya Kai, bagus kau urusi saja pacarmu jangan temui aku lagi" Sehun hendak keluar sampai tangan Kai menahannya

"maaf tapi semenjak kau meninggalkanku aku selalu memikirkanmu bahkan aku menunggumu yang katanya akan datang besok harinya tapi kau tak kunjung datang, kemana saja kua Sehun kau sangat merindukanmu, merindukan bibir nakal ini dan wangi ini" kata Kai membuat pipi Sehun tersipu merah, tapi harus dia buang jauh-jauh pikiran itu, ingat Kai pacar Kyungsoo temannya

"Kai tapi kau punya Kyungsoo, temanku sendiri" Kata Sehun

"aku sudah memikirkannya dengan matang, aku akan memutuskannya dan memilihmu" Sehun girang

"jinjja? Kai saranghae" Sehun memeluk Kai

"nado saranghaeyo" kata Kai, dan mencium Sehun

 **TBC**

 **thanks for reading and mind to review, hmm, maaf bila belum memuaskan, but jangan lupa baca oneshoot! author yang baru My Partner in Crime, next chap Rate M, huahhahaha**


	7. Chapter 7

**School Loves**

 **Pair : Krisyeol, Kaihun**

 **Rated : M**

 **by Hsh623**

 **-00-**

 **o0Kaihun0o**

"Kaihh..." lenguhan Sehun terdengar ketika Kai sang pelaku meremas dada montok namja manis itu.

"Tenang saja Hun, bukannya kita sudah cukup dewasa untuk melakukan ini" tatap Kai ke wajah Sehun yang sudah memerah

"T-tt tapi Kai. kita kan baru jadian" kata Sehun yang sebetulnya sudah _turn on_. Kai malah membungkam mulut Sehun dengan bibir seksinya yang tebal

"ngghh... mmpffh..." Sehun hanya bisa melenguh, tangan Kai yang sedang bermain dengan nipple milik Sehun, terus menuju kesejatian milik Sehun

"Kaihhh!!"teriak Sehun. "sshh" ucap Kai dan menulusuri leher jejang Sehun serta meninggalkan beberapa jejak pembuktian bahwa Sehun miliknya disana, Sehun hanya bisa pasrah menerima segala sentuhan yang memabukan itu, mungkin ini memang saatnya dia melepas keperawanannya untuk pacar pertamanya(?) itu

"hnng... Kai... _Chakkaman_ " Sehun mencoba mendorong Kai, Kai masih menciumi perpotongan leher Sehun dan memainkan adik kecil Sehun. Hingga Sehun terpaksa menjambak rambutnya

" _WAEE_??!" Teriak Kai, "Kai jika kau bersumpah untuk terus mencintaiku, aku akan membiarkan kau langsung ke inti plus spesial servis dari ku, maka bersumpahlah sekarang jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Baik, Aku KIM JONGIN, bersumpah untuk terus mencintai OH SEHUN selamanya hingga maut memisah dan mencintai dia apa adanya, jika aku memutuskan untuk pergi..." ucap Kai memikirkan kata selanjutnya

"aku akan memotong adik kecilmu" ucap Sehun lalu mencium Kai kilat lalu mendorongnya ke lantai, Sehun menarik resleting Kai ke bawah dan memunculkan benda yang sudah tegang itu. Sehun tersenyum menggoda ke arah Kai, kemudian memberi blow job untuk Kai

"Owh.. Yeah, _This is my bad babyhh_ " racauanya sambil mendorong kepala Sehun, memaksa adik kecilnya masuk dimulut Sehun yang tidak muat akan benda itu. Ketika adik Kai sudah tengang dan siap untuk Orgasme tapi Sehun memberhentikan kegiatannya. membuka celana jeansnya menggantikan mulut hangatnya dengan _Hole Virgin_ miliknya, Uke on top style.

"wow untuk perawan sepertimu cukup nekat" kata Kai, Sehun malah mencium Kai kasar hingga pertarungan lidah itu menghasilkan lelehan saliva

" _shut up_ , tinggal nikmati" Sehun mencoba memasukkan milik Kai kedalam miliknya

"Akhh... Sempithh dan nikmathh" kata Kai, karena mendengar _dirty talk_ Kai dia langsung memasukkan nya. menunggu beberapa detik lalu mengangkatnya lagi dan menghujam dengan keras

"Kaihh... Akhh... Nikmathh... bantu aku Kaihhh..." Kai langsung membantu menaik turunkan pinggul Sehun, wow Hole Sehun sungguh nikmat pikir Kai, kenapa tuhan tidak mempertemukan dirinya dengan Sehun saja dulu.

Pasangan adam itu terus saling menyatu diatas lantai keramik apartermen Kai, dengan Sehun yang memakai kemeja yang kancingnya terbuka tanpa celana dan Kai yang masuk pakai baju lengkap namun resleting terbuka, masih Uke on Top style. mereka terterlihat puas dan tersenyum bahagia gesekan kulit jadi alunan musik pengiring.

 **On Other Side**

 _Do Kyungsoo yang masih ada di pesta Chanyeol merasa aneh pacarnya sekaligus tetangga Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghilang bak satria baja hitam, di menit pertama mungkin dia kira kekamar mandi namun menit demi menit berlalu kenapa tak kunjung datang. Kai saja belum makan hidangan pesta malah Chanyeol serta Sehun juga hilang lagi, Kyungsoo sungguh tak habis pikir lihat mereka, ujung-ujungnya dia dan Minseok serta Baekhyun yang jadi pengurus pesta._

 _malam pun sudah menyapa tamu undangan pun berpulangan, Kyungsoo yang menyusun piting kotorpun menghampiri Kyuhyun_ _"Kyu, aku pergi sebentar nyari Kai" kata Kyungsoo hanya diangguki sama Kyuhyun_ _Kyungsoo mencoba mencari ke apartermen Kai, namun dia bisa mendengar suara-suara yang dia sangat hapal, jika menonton sebuah AV. Namun yang membuat ia terkejut ini suara Kai bersama dengan orang yang ia kenal, tapi Kyungsoo coba menyangkal tak mungkin pikirnya. Kyungsoo coba masuk ke dalam Apartermen yang rupanya tidak dikunci sama sekali, perlahan-lahan ia masuki bagian ruang tamu dengan agak mengintip. "Haaa!!!"_ _Kyungsoo melihat dua anak adam yang satu pacarnya dan yang satu temannya saling menyatu, dengan si Uke di atas._

 **o0o**

"Haaa!" teriak Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatan dua anak adam itu, Sehun menoleh kebelakang dan terkejut lalu terjatuh

"Kyungsoo!" katanya, Kai mengumpat " _Owh Shitt!_ "

Kai membetulkan pakaiannya namun Kyungsoo sudah lari dari apartermennya dengan linangan air mata

"Sehun kau tunggu disini, biar aku yang kejar" Kai meninggalkan Sehun dan Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas

Kyungsoo berlari keluar dan berhenti di halaman dari gedung apartermen itu dan menoleh ke belakang melihat Kai yang mengejarnya, Kai memperlambat larinya

"Kyungsoo" kata Kai, "Akuu..."

"kau mau bilang apa?" kata kyungsoo dengan sorotan mata terluka

"aku mau kita putus" kata Kai tanpa ragu, Kyungsoo hanya tertawa mendengar kata itu

"Hahaha, kukira kau mau menjelaskannya harusnya aku sudah tau tabiat bad boy kayak kau, jangan dekati aku lagi, Pergi!!!" Kyungsoo pun pergi dari apartermen itu menuju halte bus terdekat Kai hanya bisa menghela nafas. Kaipun balik ke apartermennya melihat pemandangan Sehun yang tertidur pulas, Kai tersenyum mengangkatnya membawanya ke kamar untuk tidur bersama

"Jaljayo Nae sarang" Kata Kai

 **Besok Pagi**

Sehun terbangun karena sinar matahari pagi yang menyeruak masuk kedalam jendela kamar yang bukan miliknya tapi dia tahu ini kamar siapa. Tangan yang melingkar pinggangnya dan hembusan nafas seseorang buat dia sadar kalau dia sedang di peluk oleh sang pujaan hati Kai

"Hei bangun pangeran tidur, aku mau pulang eommaku pasti khawatir anak semata wayangnya tidak pulang" kata Sehun mencubit hidung Kai,

"arraseo... _Morning Kiss_ dulu" dengan suara mengantuk, setalah berciuman ria Sehun bangkit dan pulang. Ketika dalam perjalanan pulang yaitu jalan kaki, Sehun terpikir tentang perasaan Kyungsoo, mungkin pas sekolah besok aja dia minta maaf, eh, tunggu dulu apa kabar sohibnya Chanyeol. semalamkan Kai menariknya sebelum rencana mereka dijalankan etteokhe, apa Hyungnya nerima Yeol gak? Dia sungguh sahabat yang buruk membuat Sehun mempercepat langkahnya ke rumah

Dirumah Sehun disambut oleh sudip ibunya yang ngomel janda karena dirinya tak memberi kabar soal dia menginap dirumah teman namun omelannya terhenti ketika melihat _kissmark_ di leherku, sungguh ibuku adalah _Drama Queen_

"Astaga Hunnie, eomma gak masalah kamu main sama pacar kamu asalkan pengaman, oke?" kata Eomma membuat Sehun tersenyum, Yifan yang kebetulan muncul sambil minum malah memuncratkan airnya

"Yaakkk, siapa bilang dia bisa tidur dengan pacarnya, aku saja tak punya pacar sama sekali dan belum pernah punya pacar lagi" Kata Yifan tak terima

"Salah sendiri muka jutek kayak angry bird, oh tunggu hyung bilang belum punya pacar berarti Hyung gak jadian sama Yeol dong?" tanya Sehun, waduh pasti Chanyeol sedang sedih banget sekarang nah dia malah senang-senang bareng Kai

"Ha'ah" sungguh singkat

"Hyung kok tega gitu Yeol kan baik kenapa gak coba aja pacaran sama dia, dia peduli sama hyung tapi hyung malah giniin dia" Yifan mendelik tak suka melihat amarah Sehun

"Wu Sehun, orang yang seumuran hyung yang nembak hyung aja gak hyung terima apa lagi bocah ingusan kayak dia" kata Yifan, Hyungnya memang keras kepala mau dikata apalagi

Sehun mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol namun nomornya tidak aktif, mungkin dia sedang membuat banjir di Apartermen nya atau lautan tisu kotor

 **o0o**

Wu Yifan, mahasiswa kedokteran yang sedang menjalankan praktiknya hari ini akan menghadapi dosen yang akan mengcheck mahasiswa di rumah sakit, jadi dia tidak mau terlambat sambil membawa tas yang berisi jimat Rilakkumanya itu, dia pergi bergegas, namun di belokan dekat apartermen Chanyeol, tasnya tersenggol mobil jadi beberapa barangnya keluar namun karena terburu-buru dia memasukkan asal barang tanpa melihat bahwa dia meninggalkan jimatnya itu.

Park Chanyeol namja yang sedang putus cinta yang seharian menangisi cintanya hingga menjadi tsunami dan gunung tisu, membulatkan tekad untuk mencari cinta yang lain atau berhenti mencintai(?) setelah merenung berjam-jam dia sudah bulat dia tidak akan memikirkan cinta lagi biar cinta yang mendekatinya dengan wajah bengkak dan mata hitam serta lesu dia jalan menuju sekokah, tapi matanya bertemu dengan sosok kartun kesayangannya Rilakkuma hingga dia berhenti dan mengambilnya, "seperti milikku"

Oh Sehun, namja yang sangat malas ke sekolah karena takut menghadapi dua sahabatnya yang sedang dalam masalah problematika cinta, terutama sama Kyungsoo, oh God, Sehun benar-benar tidak tahu cara menghadapi mereka berdua sekarang

 **TBC**

 **Hai, author comeback, sorry lama update dan ngecewain NC-nya, masih suka sama cerita ini kan? keep reading juseyo and mind to review, hayo siapa yang lihat Kaihun moment SBS Gayo Dajeun #AuthorRIP**


	8. Chapter 8

**School Loves**

 **Pair : Krisyeol, Kaihun**

 **Rated : T**

 **by Hsh623**

 **o0o**

Sehun mengendap-endap pada saat mencoba memasuki kelasnya, namun sebelum masuk dia ditolak oleh seseorang tepatnya di bagian bahu, niatnya ingin marah tapi ketika yang ia lihat adalah muka murung Park Chanyeol. Oh No, temannya pasti sangat cemberut karena semalam, Sehun mengintip-intip kelas

"Hee, Hun ngapain lho?" Kyuhyun nyamperin Sehun

" _Morning_ Kyu, mana pacar tiang listrik lho?" Sehun gugup

"lho kok gugup gitu macem mau ditembak aja, santai, ngomong-ngomong semalam kemana main hilang aja?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Biasa bisnis" senyum Sehun

"kalau gitu, cabut duluan ya, ke OSIS nyari pacarku tersayang" Kyuhyun pergi, Sehun bernafas lega. Sebenarnya tantangan terbesarnya adalah Chanyeol dalam hati dia sudah berdoa agar Chanyeol tak marah padanya, saat sudah dekat di depan bangku mereka, Chanyeol menatap arah jendela.

gulp*

"Yeol, pagi" Sehun berbicara kaku, Chanyeol menoleh dan diam, mata bulat nan ceria itu sangat redup hari ini

"Yeol _mianhae_ kalau aku ada salah sama lu" kata Sehun

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Hunnie gak salah kok cuma Yeol aja yang keras kepala"

Mata Chanyeol sudah berair, Sehun juga berair, sungguh melihat sahabatmu terluka apalagi karena kakakmu sendiri itu sangat sakit, mereka berdua pun menggemparkan kelas dengan menangis kolaborasi

 **o0o**

"Yeol sekarang udah nyerah nih ceritanya?" Tanya Sehun sambil meminum jus di jalan pulang sekolah

"yah, mau gimana lagi kita gak bisa paksa kehendak orang, pasti yang diatas udah kasih jodoh yang terbaik buat yeollie, Nah Hun gimana hubungan lu sama si Kai itu?" Tanya Chanyeol, Sehun menegang

"Kayaknya hubungan aku sama Kyung jadi terancam deh, tadi aja dia gak sapa aku dan mukanya datar aja, ah _eottokhae_?" Sehun menjambak rambutnya sendiri

"ini masalah antara kalian tiga, jadi itu urusan kalian ga ada campur tangan aku" kata Chanyeol

Sesampainya dirumah masing-masing, Sehun sibuk mengchat pacar barunya Kai alias Kim Jongin yang statusnya masih rahasia. Sedangkan Chanyeol menghubungi orang tuanya minta pindah apartermen sebagai hadiah ulang tahun dan langsung dikabulkan karena udah dewasa sekarang minta apartermen yang lebih hemat yang bisa dia bayar sendiri pake uang gaji paruh waktunya, dia juga bakal kerja di daerah apartermen barunya, padahal niatnya adalah untuk melupakan Yifan, apalagi kejadian memalukan itu

Keesokan harinya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk beres-beres barang untuk pindahan apartermen tanpa bilang ke Sehun sekalian cari kerja juga sih, Mobil pick-up sudah siap memba2a barang-barang Chanyeol

"Semoga saja disana tetangganya ramah-ramah" kata Chanyeol sambil mengusap keringatnya

"Yifan, kamu gak salah ngomongkan nak?" Tanya nyonya Wu

"gak salah kok ma, aku mau cari tempat tinggal yang dekat rumah sakitnya biar dekat dan cari suasana baru sih, apalagi biar bisa mandiri aja" kata Yifan sambil membantu ibunya cuci piring, hari ini dia masuk siang jadi ada waktu senggang

"oke, kayaknya harapan mu bisa terkabul dalam satu minggu" kata ibu Yifan lalu mencium pipi anaknya dan pergi meninggalkan Yifan yang bersorak gembira

"sst" Kyuhyun berdesis

"sstt, Hun" Kyuhyun menyenggol Sehun, yang senyum-senyum gak jelas kayak anak gadis gitu

"ishh, apaan sih Kyu?"

"lu ngapain senyam-senyum, kehabisan obat ya?"

"Ohh, biasa pacar baru" ungkap Sehun dengan senyum lebar

"pacar baru hasil rebut pacar orang" Kata Kyungsoo yang rupanya tadi habis membagikan buku hasil pontenan guru mereka, baik Sehun dan Kyuhyun kaget, namun jelas Sehun pasti paling kaget dan sangat tersindir ucapan Kyungsoo. Sehun yang merasa gerah dengan konflik ini menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan keluar dari kelas meski dia tau pasti Kyungsoo ingin melepaskan genggamannya

"Apasih Hun?" marah Kyungsoo

"aneh banget tadi berbunga-bunga sekarang marah" sambung Kyungsoo, mereka ada di loker dan parahnya jadi pusat perhatian karena apa? adegan mereka layaknya di film-film Sehun menmengukung tubuh Kyungsoo ke loker

"ohh, jangan-jangan Hunnie lagi jatuh cinta ya? takut pacarnya diambil ya?" Goda Kyungsoo, Sehun mengacak rambut

"Kyung _please stop_ _acting_ jelek lu, ini gak seperti yang lu kira" kata Sehun, pertikaian ini makin banyak disaksikan orang

" _act_ _ing_ apa? Hun aja kali yang _acting_ sok polos terus rebut pacar orang? gak merasa bersalah? perlu dibeliin kaca?" kata Kyungsoo yang mulai ngotot

"Kyung lebih baik kita bicarain ini dengan kepala dingin bareng Jongin" kata Sehun menepuk bahu Kyungsoo

"oh namanya Jongin, selama ini aja dia gak kasih tau nama aslinya ke aku, terus lu? hebat lu ya Hun, salut!! tepuk tangan semuanya, sebagai SAHABAT yang baik aku kasih saran perjuangin CINTA lu!!!" Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang terpaku sambil mendorong kuat Sehun

Sehun menarik lengan Kyungsoo lagi karena menurut Sehun ini belum berakhir, membuat para penonton makin tegang dibuat pertengkaran mereka

"apalagi?" kata Kyungsoo yang langsung berbalik badan dan memberi tinju ke Sehun...

"Jadi apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanya seorang guru BK kepada Sehun yang sudah babak belur, rambut berantakan, baju koyak, keadaan Kyungsoo pun juga sama sekarang. Mereka telah didampingi keluarga mereka sekarang, Sehun dengan kakaknya Yifan dan Kyungsoo dengan Ibunya

"sepertinya tak banyak yang kami jelaskan, ibu bisa tau dari desas desus sekitar" kata Sehun cuek, sambil nyisir rambut berantakannya padahal si Hyung sudah memasang wajah marah karena dia, Yifan harus ijin terlambat ke Rumah sakit

"Jadi, benar Sehun merebut pacar Kyungsoo?" tanya ibunya Kyungsoo

"enggak gitu, _Ahjumma_ , Hunnie kan gak tau kalau Jongin pacar nya Kyungsoo" kata Sehun sambil _aegyo_

"cih, alasan" kata Kyungsoo, Guru BK hanya bisa menghela nafas kalau masalah percintaan ini yang sulit diatasi biar mereka saja urusi bisa sendiri kok, jadi Guru BK memutuskan menutup kasus dengan saling meminta maaf dengan separuh hati

"Hun Hun, kenapa lah bisa begini? buat susah orang saja" kata Yifan menghidupkan motornya

"issh Hyung ini, ga tau masalahnya, pokoknya antar aku pulang pipiku sakitnih" kata Sehun kemudian memeluk Yifan karena motor mulai jalan, ditengah perjalanan dimana Sehun sedang memeluk kakaknya itu, dia meraba-meraba dan menemukan sesuatu

"Inikan Rilakkumanya Chanyeol"

 **TBC**

 **Hei, hei, lama banget updatenya udah gitu sedikit lagi maafkan author yang lagi sibuk ujian ya, jangan bosen ya, sekali lagi minta maaf atau ceritanya mengecewakan**

 **Thank You For Reading it**

 **1 Bulan 1/2 Gak Update**

semoga next makin panjang

*Aminn


	9. Chapter 9

**School Loves**

 **Character Pairs : Krisyeol, Kaihun**

 **Rated : T**

 **by Hsh623**

 **o0o**

"inikan Rilakkumanya Chanyeol?"

'Apa?' Yifan terlihat bingung, tidak mungkinkan? jelas-jelas yang memberikannya adalah seorang _yeoja_ tidak mungkin itu Chanyeol lagian, dia juga baru kenal Chanyeol sekarang, eh, kok dia yang malah mikir ngawur. Seharusnya dia sadar kalau si Chanyeol emang suka Rilakkuma buktinya pesta ulang tahun aja konsep Rilakkuma, emang tuh anak umur berapa?

"Hun, Chanyeol kan memang suka Rilakkuma, mungkin mirip kali" kata Yifan lalu pergi masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk beres-beres persiapan mau pindahan.

"tapi Hunnie yakin itu punya Chanyeol, Hunnie pernah liat waktu kapan ya?"

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **At School**

"Eh, yeol kemana aja? sampe hilang satu hari?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil masang wajah sok akrab

"udah deh Kyu, urusin urusanmu sama pacar tiang mu tuh, liat dia lagi ngambek" jawab si mata bulat dan kuping bak peri, dia masuk sekolah setelah satu hari tak hadir gara-gara sibuk pindahan ke rumah baru

"ih, ngapain paling nanti diam sendiri, ngomong-ngomong kenapa sampe gak datang sekolah? gak tau ada duo macan berantem. Seru macam Jupe Depe, gila banget deh!!! kalau Yeol ada pasti seru" ucap Kyuhyun dengan mantap mereka sekarang ada di bangku masing-masing

"Siapa? jangan bilang!!! Sehun sama Kyungsoo!!"

"iya, siapa lagi kalau gak mereka sebenarnya gue agak kasihan sama Kyungsoo ditikung sama Sehun, tapi mau gimana lagi, lagian mereka juga udah putus dan si-si Kai juga milih Sehun jadi pacarnya, eh Yeol daritadi ga jawab pertanyaan gue" marah Kyuhyun

"maaf, habisan seru banget ceritanya, Aku baru pindah ke tempat yang baru yang lebih asyik, gimana? hari ini mau mampir?" tanya Chanyeol, tapi malah di kejutkan dengan orang yang baru datang

"Apa Yeol pindah? kenapa gak bilang-bilang? udah gak nganggap sahabat lagi!!!" ini Sehun yang baru datang

"maaf, maklum hari itu lagi putus cinta" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum khasnya

"Alah, mulai deh kayak Kuch Kuch Hotahai" mereka tertawa sampai prelajaran pertama dimulai dan tak sadar bahwa Kyungsoo masuk dengan aura gelap serta merasa sudah tak dianggap lagi oleh teman-temannya. Pulang sekolah, Kyuhyun Sehun kompak ikut ke rumah Chanyeol biasa _party_ rumah baru, tidak lupa Chanyeol juga mengundang Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan dihampiri Chanyeol diikuti duo KyuHun.

"BaekSoo, maaf, baru bilang, Yeol baru pindah rumah? mau datang ke _party_ Yeol gak?" tanya Chanyeol semangat

" _sorry,_ sebagai teman **YANG BAIK** , gue lebih pentingin nemenin soo dan kalau lu gak ngundang si Hun mungkin kami akan ikut, gue heran lu pada malah milih dia padahal Soo disini tersakitin" ucap Baekhyun kasar

Chanyeol tersenyum canggung merasa tak enak, "oh, ya udah, kalau gak ikut gak apa-apa, besok Yeol bawa makanan buat kalian sekalian Minseok juga, _Bye_ "

Sehun dan Kyuhyun yang mendengar percakapan itu saling memandang, persahabatan mereka retak karena cinta, seharusnya, mereka tak pernah buat taruhan itu, "ini semua salah Hunnie"

"enggak, jangan nyalahin diri lu, nanti kita pasti bakal baikan" Kyuhyun menenangkan Sehun yang sedih

Mereka mulai berjalan ke rumah Chanyeol di tengah perjalanan mereka tak lupa untuk beli jajanan yang terdapat di jalanan yang mereka lewati, sambil melihat-melihat toko untuk membeli sesuatu. Sehun juga sudah bilang kok sama ibunya kalau bakal ke rumah Chanyeol, sedikit lagi mau sampai rumah Chanyeol, ternyata terdapat sebuah Rumah Sakit. Rumah sakit yang familiar bagi Sehun dan Chanyeol. "Yeol, bukannya ini rumah sakit Yifan _Hyung_?"

"eh, iyaya, baru sadar, maklum baru semalam pindahnya" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan, Kyuhyun memandang dua sahabatnya

"sudahlah mari kita berpesta dan lupakan semua masalah kita dulu LUPAKAN!!! mari berpesta dan berjanji tak akan menangis lagi karena hal bodoh" kata Kyuhyun, mereka tersenyum

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **Chanyeol Apartment**

Mereka berpesta meski tidak memakai alkohol dan obat-obatan terlarang, mereka menikmati pestanya dengan sangat seru. Musik keras dan soda untuk di minum, berpesta hingga terang bulan memyambut mereka. Musik masih terdengar kencang dari kamar itu

"Yeol, jam berapa?" Kyuhyun bertanya

"udalah, nginap aja, besok pulang pagi, mandi disini tinggal pakai seragam besok" Chanyeol menari seperti orang gila sama dengan Sehun

"iya, Hun udah bilang sama _Eomma_ "

"Yaudah, lanjut lagi" Mereka lanjut berpesta.

 **At Hospital**

Setelah berjam-jam magang di rumah sakit, akhirnya tuan Wu pulang ke apartermen kecilnya yang dekat rumah sakit. Namun, Jessica dan Luhan datang menghampirinya

"ya tuan Wu, bukannya rumah baru perlu dirayakan?" ucap Luhan menunjukkan sebungkus plastik berisi _soju_

Yifan hanya menggerling dan jalan meninggalkan mereka berdua, Jessica dan Luhan menganggap itu 'iya' lalu mengikuti Yifan. Luhan yang sedang iseng pun mengungkit bocah yang selalu membuntuti kawannya ini,

"BTW, apa kabar bocah mata bulat itu yang suka ngebuntutin lu?"

"Haiish" Yifan mendengus

"Apa mungkin tuan Wu sudah menyingkirkannya seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya, ish... ish... malangnya dia kisah cinta SMA nya harus berakhir dalam hembusan nafas Yifan" ini Jessica mengkompori

"Aduh, kalian ini ngapain anak SMA diurusin gak guna tau, tingkah kalian kayak aku gak pernah punya _fans_ aja"

"Iyalah, yang tampan itu" Luhan pun jalan mendahului Yifan. Sesampainya di Apartermen Yifan, mereka mendengar keriuhan di sebelah Apartermennya. Yifan sih biasa saja toh nanti malam mereka pasti berhenti berpesta, tadinya ia pikir seperti itu tapi bahkan sampai Jessica dan Luhan pulang pun tetangganya tak berhenti alhasil Yifan yang ingin tidur pun menegur tetangganya.

Tok Tok

Tidak disahuti, sekali lagi,

Tok Tok Tok (Lebih Keras)

Seorang _Namja_ bermata bulat yang sedang tersenyum membuka pintu lalu mata bulatnya pun semakin membulat, kemudian kembali normal. Begitupula Yifan yang terkejut, takdir macam apa yang menemukan mereka berdua lagi.

"Ekhem, Hun kayaknya abang lu datang deh" Ucap Chanyeol

"HAH! Apaan gak dengar!" teriak Sehun lagi joget-joget dan bisa dilihat oleh Yifan dari luar Apartermen Chanyeol. Adiknya kok bisa ada disini padahal setaunya aja Apartermen Chanyeol gak disini dan adiknya seharusnya ada di rumah, Yifan pun berdehem

"Gue gak nyari Sehun kok, cuman ini sudah jam 1 pagi, gue mau tidur gak kayak anak SMA seperti kalian yang bisa main-main doang, Aku ada kerjaan besok" Ucap Kris datar dihadapan Chanyeol yang juga datar

"Oh, ya udah gue juga mau tidur kok, _sorry_ nyusahin, bocah kayak kami-kami ini memang taunya main foang" kata Chanyeol lalu menutup pintunya

Yifan memandang pintu yang ditutup, menghela nafas.

"Siapa Yeol?" Tanya Kyu

"Kakak lu Hun" jawab Chanyeol, mematikan _speaker-nya_. Sehun tersedak sodanya, astaga dia baru ingat ini kan daerah Apartermen Hyungnya.

"Ngapain dia?" Sehun buru-buru duduk di sebelah Chanyeol, "gak ada cuma ngingetin bocah kayak kita cuman doyan main doang"

Chanyeol mendengus lalu tiduran di karpet yang sudah di bentang Kyuhyun, mereka akan tidur di ruang tamu malam ini. "Yeol, gak apa-apakan, maksudnya gak trauma gitu?"

Chanyeol ketawa, "ngapain trauma orang cowok kayak dia bisa dicari lagi bahkan lebih bagus"

Chanyeol berkata seolah dia akan melupakan Yifan untuk selamanya. Namun, ketika Kyuhyun dan Sehun sudah tertidur duluan, Chanyeol pergi ke balkon kamarnya memandang bintang lalu menangis.

 **~Morning~**

Pagi telah tiba, mereka pada buru-buru mandi, memakai seragam yang semalam kan masih wangi (ckckck) makan _toast_ buatan Chanyeol, lalu berangkat, di saat mereka keluar dari Apartermen Chanyeol, rupanya di koridor Apartermen ada si naga yang sedang mengambil koran di kotak surat di sebelah pintu Apartermennya, mengenakan kaus oblong yang jarang Chanyeol lihat gaya santainya ini, cukup membuat ia tersipu (sadar Yeol, dia sudah nolak lu). Yifan yang melihat grombolan anak SMA yang baru keluar dari Apartermen sekaligus melihat adiknya dan juga kawan tiangnya punya inisiatif bagus atau buruk, entahlah.

"Sehun, yuk, Hyung anterin naik motor ke sekolahnya" Yifan berucap tanpa menoleh ke Chanyeol

"Lah, Hyung mana bisa gitu, Hun pergi kesini bareng yah ke sekolah harus bareng, Hyung gak mikirin perasaan kawan-kawan Sehun" Sehun merajuk, tak enak masa dia beda sendiri

"Udahlah, Hun mendingan naik motor aja biar cepat sampainya, kita berdua gak apa-apa naik bus berdua, ya kan Kyu?" Chanyeol menyenggol Kyuhyun, Kyu hanya ngangguk kemudian Chanyeol narik Kyuhyun dan pergi ninggalin Sehun sama abangnya.

Sehun marah, "Kenapa sih Hyung harus ngerusak momen Sehun itu udah gede gak perlu dianter-anter"

"Diam aja, Syukur lu naik motor cepat sampainya" Ucap Yifan.

 **o0o**

Di jalan menuju sekolah Kyuhyun sempat mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol yang wajahnya merengut saja, dia tak yakin kawan Yodanya ini baik-baik saja. Lihatlah dia melihat pemandangan jalan sambil menyenderkan kepala di jendela bus seperti yang ada di drama-drama Korea.

"Yeol lu seriusan gak apa-apa? muka lu kok jelek banget?" Memang kalau Kyuhyun ini ya mau khawatir aja mesti pake ngatain lagi

"Gak apa-apa, gue cuman malas aja kalau jumpa mukanya, tenang besok-besok pasti udah ada cowok yang lebih ganteng dari dia ngesot demi ngajak Park Chanyeol kencan, hehehe" ucapnya ceria

"Nah, ini baru tiang kita semua" Kyuhyun memeluk Chanyeol

"Lu ngatain mahluk sejenis pacar Lu" ejek Chanyeol.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Sehun yang sudah sampe duluan dengan rempongnya menanyai Chanyeol, apakah ia baik-baik saja? dan segala maaf karena meninggalkan mereka. Untungnya guru sudah datang menghentikan kegaduhan Sehun. Istirahat pun tiba, Kyuhyun langsung lari ke ruangan OSIS untuk bertemu pacarnya Shim Changmin, Sehun sangat kesal. Alhasil di kantin mereka cuma makan berduaan aja, tapi mata Sehun melihat rombongan Kyungsoo dan XiuBaek, dengan ceria menghampiri.

"Kyungsoo, lupain masalah pribadi kita, ayo makan bareng?" ajak Sehun ceria

"Dasar gak tau malu, masih aja nyamperin kita, kesel gue" Baekhyun yang bermulut tajam

Kyungsoo hanya diam namun mengambil air jus di nampannya lalu menyiramnya ke Sehun, "Dasar orang perebut pacar orang"

Chanyeol terkejut, " _Guys,_ bisa gak sih jangan kayak anak-anak, Sehun kan gak tau bahwa Kai nya Kyungsoo itu adalah Jongin, terus Kai juga yang gatel deketin Sehun, kenapa Sehun terus disalahin, kita harusnya ngomong dengan pikiran terbuka"

Chanyeol membela

"Alah, alasan, Yeol ngapain lu bela dia bukannya abangnya udah bikin malu lu? nolak cinta lu yang berharga? memang kakak sama adik sama egois dan sombong!" ini Xiumin, Chanyeol tersentak,

Sehun lari meninggalkan kantin, Chanyeol ingin mengejar tapi sangat kencang dan Chanyeol tak sanggup lagi, mungkin Sehun perlu sendiri palingan dia di atap pikir Chanyeol.

Sehun rupanya tidak lari ke atap tapi kebelakang gedung sekolah dan nekat memanjatnya, rasanya ia ingin cabut saja karena sudah tak punya muka lagi di sekolah. Meski agak kesusahan memanjat tapi ia berhasil mendarat sempurna di tanah tanpa lecet. Dan Wah, takdir macam lihatlah ada Kai yang sedang merokok di motornya

"Wah kebetulan sekali _bear_ ada disini" Ucap Sehun

 **Pulang Sekolah**

Chanyeol sangat khawatir karena rupanya Sehun tidak balik-balik ke kelas dan tasnya masih ada disana, Chanyeol setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi berinisiatif membawa tas Sehun dan keatap tapi rupanya Sehun tak ada, alhasil Chanyeol keliling sekolah tapi juga nihil, dia hendak pulang tapi melihat kakaknya Sehun ada di depan gerbang sekolah yang mulai sepi. Mereka saling tatap lalu Chanyeol sebagai orang baik menyapa duluan

" _Annyeong,_ Yifan Hyung, tapi Sehun kayaknya cabut dari sekolah, gue gak tau dimana, tapi ini tasnya" Ucap Chanyeol memberikan tasnya berniatan langsung pergi namun pas Yifan jalan dan rupanya resleting tasnya rusak, seonggok Rillakkuma pun jatuh

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTES :**

 _Maaf, Author lama update sampe berbulan-bulan lagi banyak tugas dan ujian-ujian dan pas libur gak punya ide dan sekarang baru ada, jangan nyerah smaa ini ff meski udah lupa ceritanya. Thanks buat yang mau read dan tinggalkan review. sorry kalau kkurang sempurna, Author berusaha keras untuk lebih baik lagi.!!!!_

 **Hsh623.**


End file.
